Family Conflict: The Imperial Palace of Teikou
by Sarashiina
Summary: Akashi Tetsuya. Pangeran bungsu dari Kekaisaran Teikou yang memiliki 5 Kakak laki-laki, dan hari ini akan ada seseorang yang menjadi keenam. /"Kau tahu sendiri Seijuurou tak suka ditentang, Tetsu."/"Seijuurou nii-sama, benar-benar orang yang sukar untuk diladeni."/"Keputusan kami ini mutlak, dan tak dapat di ganggu gugat."/"Ya. Aku adalah anak dari Kaisar yang sebelumnya—" Magi!AU.
1. I-The New Family Member

Suara-suara lonceng kecil yang berdenting tertiup oleh hembusan angin terdengar seperti lantunan melodi yang indah. Suaranya yang nyaring tersebut mengiringi langkah mungil seorang balita bersurai biru muda yang berlarian menghampiri seorang wanita yang sedang bersantai menikmati hembusan angin di halaman belakang istana.

"Ibunda!" pekik lelaki mungil itu lemah. Wanita yang menyadari panggilan anak kecil itu langsung mencoba untuk menjangkau buah hatinya dengan kedua tangannya.

_Plop_. Lelaki mungil itu pun jatuh ke dalam pelukan wanita itu. Wanita dengan surai hitam legam itu hanya tersenyum lembut kepada anak kecil dalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya-_kun_?" tanya wanita itu ramah.

Lelaki mungil itu, Tetsuya, yang sebelumnya membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan wanita itu berangsur-angsur mengangkatnya dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang cerah, "Ceritakan aku sebuah cerita!" pintanya manja

Wanita itu pun menggendong Tetsuya kecil dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya, "Cerita?" tanya wanita itu sambil menatap ke arah yang tak menentu seakan-akan tengah berfikir.

Tetsuya kecil yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar untuk mendengar cerita dari wanita itu kemudian mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Kalau begitu, dengarkan cerita ini baik-baik ya, Tetsuya-_kun_…"

"_Hai_!"

"Ini adalah kisah yang menceritakan tentang sebuah kerajaan—"

.

"—yang hancur karena perang saudara…"

Dan wanita itu pun memulai kisahnya.

.

.

Sang Tetsuya kecil hanya dapat bergidik ngeri. Dari kisah wanita di hadapannya, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa perang bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Dengan mata memerah dan perasaan takut, Tetsuya kecil bertanya pada wanita itu, "Ibunda, a.. apakah Ibunda per... nah mengalami ki-kisah i-ini?"

Sang wanita yang ditanyai membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Tetsuya kecil, maniknya yang senada dengan rambutnya itu pun bertatapan langsung dengan manik bulat milik Tetsuya. Kemudian sorot matanya kembali melembut, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Bagaimana Tetsuya-_kun _bisa tahu?"

Tanpa ia sadari bibir mungilnya mengucapkan, "Entah. Tetsuya hanya merasa begitu."

**.**

**.**

**Family Conflict: The Imperial Palace of Teikou**

**.**

**By: Sarashiina**

**.**

**I – The New Family Member  
**

**.**

Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak hari yang damai itu. Kini Tetsuya kecil telah beranjak dewasa, dan banyak sekali hal yang berubah dalam hidupnya. Luka bakar yang mengenai daerah sekitar mata kirinya memang sudah tak sakit lagi, namun memori yang masih menghantui pikirannya masih belum dapat ia enyahkan dari dalam otaknya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengoyak suara-suara yang menyuruhnya untuk balas dendam, tetapi suara-suara dalam batinnya itu tetap saja terngiang di kepalanya.

_Oh ya, apakah umur 17 tahun itu termasuk dewasa?_

Akashi Tetsuya, merupakan pangeran ke enam dari Kekaisaran Teikou. Sejujurnya, Tetsuya tak ingin menggunakan nama Akashi sebagai nama marganya. Ia ingin sekali menggunakan nama mendiang pengasuhnya, Kuroko. Sayangnyna, Putra mahkota kerajaan sekaligus pangeran pertama Kekaisaran Teikou tak menyetujuinya.

Tetsuya merupakan anak yang terlahir dari istri kelima Sang Kaisar, Akashi Souichiirou. Nama ibunya adalah Akashi Kaguya. Dia juga memiliki seorang kakak, Pangeran ke-lima, Akashi Tatsuya. Berbeda dengan Tetsuya yang memiliki surai biru muda dengan manik yang senada—_yang diwariskan dari ibunya_—, Tatsuya memiliki surai hitam dengan poni yang menutupi bagian mata kirinya dan manik hitam keabu-abuan.

Sang Kaisar memiliki 5 istri, yang pertama adalah Akashi Tsukiyama telah melahirkan seorang putra mahkota yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Seijuurou berumur 5 tahun lebih tua dari Tetsuya dan merupakan Pangeran yang paling _demanding_ dari ke lima kakak Tetsuya. Ia mewarisi surai merah yang mencolok serta manik merah menyala yang tajam dari Sang Kaisar. Terkadang, ia bersikap baik kepada Tetsuya, tetapi ia sangat mengerikan bila ada seseorang yang menyulut amarahnya. Karena Seijuurou adalah orang yang pandai mengendalikan emosinya, sekali ia lepas kendali—_all hell-break loose._

Kemudian istri yang kedua, Akashi Akari, yang telah melahirkan seorang anak bernama Akashi Atsushi. Memiliki surai _violet_ yang menjuntai hingga bahunya serta manik yang senada. Umurnya tak beda jauh dengan Seijuurou, hanya selisih beberapa bulan. Ia juga menjabat sebagai Jendral pertama Kekaisaran Teikou. Ia adalah Pangeran yang paling tinggi serta yang paling kekanak-kanakkan diantara ke-lima kakak Tetsuya.

Istri yang ketiga adalah istri yang paling _tsundere, _Akashi Shiina. Memiliki seorang anak bernama Akashi Shintarou, Ketua Tabib yang juga merangkap sebagai Jendral kedua di Kekaisaran Teikou. Berumur setahun lebih muda dari kedua kakaknya. Shintarou adalah sosok yang dewasa, tetapi ia juga dapat bersikap manis ketika memasuki _tsundere-mode _yang ia dapatkan dari Ibunya.

Istri yang keempat merupakan istri yang paling hita—ma-maksudnya berkulit coklat, Akashi Yozora. Dia memiliki anak yang tidak kalah hita—coklat— yang memiliki nama Akashi Daiki. Sangat serampangan dan seenaknya sendiri, namun ia juga dijuluki sebagai Jendral terkuat dari kelima Jendral di Kekaisaran Teikou. Ia adalah sahabat baik Tetsuya sekaligus teman latihan berpedangnya. Tetsuya sangat menghormati kekuatan kakaknya yang satu ini.

.

Seperti biasa, setiap sore Tetsuya selalu berada di halaman belakang untuk berlatih pedang. Entah mengapa, meski setiap hari ia telah berlatih, tetap saja kemampuannya tidak meningkat. Rasanya seperti ingin berhenti saja. Ia merasa tak berguna. Merasa berbeda dari semua kakak-kakaknya yang menguasai keahlian untuk bertarung, terutama dalam berpedang.

"Gerakanmu terlalu lambat, Tetsu." timpal seseorang dari balik salah satu pilar bangunan yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman belakang. Sejenis dengan aula, tempat itu biasanya digunakan para prajurit untuk berlatih mengasah kemampuan masing-masing. Lagi pula, Kekaisaran terkuat harus memiliki prajurit terkuat juga, kan?

Tetsuya menyadari seseorang telah mengawasinya sejak awal ia berlatih. Sungguh sang Pangeran bungsu telah dibuat heran olehnya. Hanya kakak pertamanya dan orang ini, Daiki, yang terkadang dapat mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Benarkah, _nii-san_?" jawab Tetsuya seraya menghentikan permainan pedangnya. "Kurasa aku harus lebih giat lagi berlatih..." ujarnya lesu.

Si kulit tan itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, menatap adik bungsunya dengan tatapan sayang. "_Maa, _aku yakin semua usahamu itu akan berbuah baik, Tetsu!" katanya menyemangati sang adik. Senyuman lebarnya begitu menyilaukan di mata Tetsuya. Ia senang memiliki kakak yang mau mendukungnya seperti Daiki.

Kemudian Tetsuya kembali mengayunkan pedangnya lagi. Pedangnya yang lumayan besar dan berat di mata Tetsuya telah memakan tenaga yang dimiliki oleh pemuda rapuh itu. Keringat yang mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya tak ia hiraukan. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah berjuang untuk menjadi lebih kuat, dan lebih kuat lagi, hingga ia pantas bersanding dengan kakak-kakaknya.

Tiba-tiba, raut santai Daiki berubah, matanya mendelik seakan-akan lupa tentang sesuatu, "_Whops_... Nyaris saja lupa..."

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya harus menghentikan permainan pedangnya. Daiki kemudian berkata lagi, "Tadi aku kesini buat ngasih pesan Seijuurou ke kamu. Katanya nanti malam kau harus datang ke ruang makan."

Tetsuya menghela nafas panjang, "Bukankah Seijuurou-_nii-sama_ tahu kalau aku tidak suka melihat wajah orang **'itu'**..." keluhnya sambil menatap ke langit yang mulai kemerahan.

Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya tak menghiraukan kata-kata Tetsuya yang bermakna _'Aku tak ingin datang ke ruang makan malam ini'_, "Dia juga bilang kalau malam seterusnya kau boleh tetap makan di perpustakaan atau di tempat yang kau suka... Tetapi, untuk malam ini kau harus hadir." ucapnya tegas.

Tetsuya kini membelakangi sosok kakaknya. Tak bergeming.

"Kau tahu sendiri Seijuurou tak suka ditentang, Tetsu."

Dan Daiki pun pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian. Setelah sudah tak terdengar lagi langkah kaki Daiki, Tetsuya bergumam lirih, "_Seijuurou nii-sama, benar-benar orang yang sukar untuk diladeni..._"

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

Suasana ruang makan hari ini benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Biasanya, beberapa anggota keluarga enggan berkumpul di ruang makan seperti malam ini. Tetapi hari ini berbeda, sepertinya malam ini tamu Kaisar akan menginap dan sebagai anggota keluarga kerajaan, mereka harus menghormati tamunya. Tetsuya mengerti betul akan hal itu.

Ah, rasanya ia ingin sekali beranjak dari tempat itu dan segera kembali ke aktivitasnya. Tetsuya sedikit merasa sebal, kenapa juga Sang Kaisar harus datang terlambat dan menghambat segala rencananya malam ini. Membaca buku-buku tua di perpustakaan kerajaan.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Tetsuya tak berkumpul dengan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Sama seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu, Sang Kaisar yang nanti akan menempati posisi utama, di ujung meja makan, sedangkan posisi Sang Permaisuri, Tsukiyama, dan keempat selir, Akari, Shiina, Yozora, serta Kaguya berada pada sisi kiri; dan para pangeran berada pada sisi kanan dan berhadapan sesuai dengan urutan dari yang paling sulung, Seijuurou, dan diakhiri dengan si bungsu, Tetsuya.

Sepertinya, Tetsuya menganggap keempat kakaknya dari ayah dan ibu yang berbeda itu sebagai saudara kandung sendiri, menyayangi dan menghormati mereka. Jika dilihat dari sikapnya, hal itu mungkin saja. Namun, hal tersebut bukanlah sebuah pernyataan yang pasti.

Jujur saja, Tetsuya memiliki sebuah perasaan yang aneh ketika melihat sang tamu, seorang pemuda pirang yang mungkin sedikit lebih tua darinya dengan manik kuning madu dan sebuah anting perak di kuping kirinya. Sedari tadi, pemuda itu terus saja menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan yang aneh, dan Tetsuya merasa terganggu karenanya.

"_Sumimasen. _Tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu." ujar Tetsuya sopan.

Sang pemuda pirang itu tersentak seakan-akan ia tadinya berada dalam lamunan yang panjang. "Ah, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf—_ssu_. Aku terlalu terpesona olehmu jadi—"

"Permisi?" sela sang surai biru muda. Apa ia tak salah mendengar? Terpesona? Sang tamu kehormatan terpesona oleh si bungsu yang merasa dirinya tak berguna? Sulit dipercaya. Kenapa seorang pemuda tampan sepertinya harus terpesona oleh pemuda yang lain?

"Apakah kau menderita kelainan jiwa?" kini Tetsuya mulai mempertanyakan kewarasan si tamu.

Mulut sang tamu menganga ketika mendengar pertanyaan _absurd_ sang tuan rumah. Dia mulai panik, "E-eh?! Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau salah sangka—_ssu_... Maksudku terpesona dalam konotasi positif... _etto, _seperti—"

Kalimat sang tamu terputus akibat kehadiran Sang Kaisar, Souichiirou telah mengangkatkan kakinya di ruang makan. Semua orang yang telah hadir di sana pun memberi hormat, termasuk sang tamu dan Tetsuya. Ketika Souichiirou telah duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan, ia mengisyaratkan seluruh anggota keluarganya dan tamunya untuk berhenti memberi hormat.

"Wahai istri-istriku serta putra-putraku," sapanya dengan penuh kewibawaan, "Malam ini, kita kedatangan tamu yang tidak biasa," Sang Kaisar menunjuk ke arah sang tamu yang hanya bisa celingak-celinguk dan tersenyum gugup.

"Pemuda yang bernama Kise Ryouta ini adalah anak dari salah satu selirku yang dahulu kabur dari istana." ujarnya. Semua yang hadir disana tercengang, tak percaya akan apa yang telah mereka dengar dari mulut pemimpin mereka.

"Dan sekarang aku putuskan untuk menerimanya sebagai putraku. Dan secara resmi, namanya telah berganti menjadi Akashi Ryouta!"

_Blam. _Sang tamu menggebrak meja dengan keras. "Mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya, paduka. Namun, anda sama sekali tidak menyebutkan secuil informasi tentang hamba yang menjadi bagian dari keluarga anda." bantahnya tegas.

"Memang. Tetapi, setelah kudiskusikan hal ini dengan putra mahkotaku, Seijuurou, kami memutuskan untuk menerimamu di keluarga ini."

"Tetapi paduka—" "Diam." Seijuurou pun membuka mulutnya, menyela kalimat protes Ryouta.

Seijuurou berdiri menghadap Ryouta yang tidak setuju dengan keputusan Kaisar, "Keputusan kami ini mutlak, dan tak dapat di ganggu gugat."

.

Hening pun melanda mereka. Kemudian, Seijuurou berkata lagi, "Selamat datang di Kekaisaran Teikou, Ryouta. Kami mengharapkan pengabdian yang besar darimu." ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Senyuman yang dingin, tak berperasaan.

Sang Pemuda pirang itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan sorot matanya yang penuh amarah. _Seharusnya aku tak usah memenuhi permintaan Kaisar Souichiirou, _sesalnya dalam batinnya.

Malam itu, suasana di ruang makan berubah menjadi suasana yang dingin yang penuh dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, amarah, dendam, perasaan terkhianati, ketidak puasan, semua tercampur menjadi satu. Malam itu, Tetsuya berharap ia tak mematuhi perintah Kakak sulungnya.

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

Setelah jamuan makan malam berakhir, Tetsuya bergegas beranjak menuju perpustakaan. Tanpa ia sadari sang pendatang baru mengikutinya.

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu membuka kunci cadangan perpustakaan yang ia dapatkan dari Seijuurou, karena biasanya perpustakaan ditutup setelah makan malam usai. Si bungsu itu pun masuk dan mengambil beberapa buku yang disukainya kemudian duduk di tempat biasa, di pojok ruangan yang jarang sekali ada orang menyadari keberadaannya.

Sayangnya, si pendatang baru itu telah melihat Tetsuya, dan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Hei, lelaki imut yang ada di ujung sana~" sapa si pemuda pirang itu.

Tetsuya yang kini menyadari bahwa 'Kakak barunya' membuntutinya sampai kesini hanya menatapnya dengan sebuah lirikan kilat, kemudian ia kembali memfokuskan diri terhadap buku yang ia baca. "Ada apa, Ryouta-_nii-san_?"

Pemuda pirang itu terlihat keheranan. "_Nii-san_? Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu—_ssu_?"

Tetsuya meletakkan bukunya di meja dan membatasinya dengan salah satu lengannya, "Tentu saja. Karena yang dimaksudkan Kaisar Souichiirou tentang '_Selir terdahulu_'-nya itu adalah Selir yang beliau miliki sebelum Ibunda menikah lagi dengan Kaisar Souichiirou."

"Menikah lagi, katamu..." gumamnya heran, "Hee?! Jangan-jangan—"

"Ya. Aku adalah anak dari Kaisar yang sebelumnya, _Akashi Shuzo_."

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Uwaa~~ _doushiyo doushiyou!_ Ini FF pertamaku-ssu! Sejak memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi silent reader, daku membuat akun FFn dan inilah hasilnya! Tolong beri kritik dan saran.**

**P.S Maaf bila OOC, typo(s), EYD yang gak karuan, ga-je, dll.**


	2. II-Kuroko Tetsuya: Secret

A/N: Sudah berapa minggu berlalu ya… /bengong/ Ya elah… sudah lama ternyata. Gomennasai desu~ Terimakasih untuk **Onizuka Audrey**,** Nozomi Rizuki 1414**, **Ayuni Yukinojo**, dan **mizuki arisawa** yang sudah me-review fict ini~ terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah mem-fav dan follow~

Oh ya. Kayaknya aku lupa mengetik "Magi!AU" di chapter 1... _Sorry for the inconvenience~_

Btw, _feel_ Hakuryuu kerasa banget ya? Yah, waktu aku ngetik chapter 1 yang ada di bayanganku Hakuryuu mulu~

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya saya melainkan milik Production I.G dan Fujimaki Tadatoshi /eh. bener gak?/ Picture's not mine~**

**Warning: ** OOC, typo(s), EYD yang gak karuan, ga-je, dll. **Magi!AU. Kuroko's first POV******

* * *

**Family Conflict: The Imperial Palace of Teikou**

**.**

**By: Sarashiina**

**.**

**II- Kuroko Tetsuya: Secret**

**.**

Kemarin malam, seluruh Kekaisaran Teikou dilanda badai, meski bukan secara harfiah. Kedatangan 'Kakak baru' membuat seisi kekaisaran heboh. Setiap aku melalui beberapa dayang, penjaga, prajurit, bahkan menteri sekalipun, aku selalu mendengar kata 'Kise Ryouta' dalam pembicaraannya—ah, haruskah aku menggantinya dengan 'Akashi Ryouta'?

Tetapi, ada suatu hal yang ganjil menurutku. Semuanya pasti tahu bahwa Kaisar adalah orang yang _perfectionist_. Dia menuntut semua darah dagingnya, bahkan pekerjanya sekalipun untuk melakukan tugasnya dengan sempurna. Bukankah Ryouta_-nii-san_ datang dari kalangan menengah kebawah—yang berarti dia tidak memiliki kemampuan yang memadai? Oh tidak, aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menetapkan hal seperti itu.

Mungkin saja kakakku yang satu itu memiliki bakat terpendam atau keahlian khusus.

Tapi semua hal tersebut tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Menurutku, ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk aku kerjakan. Saat ini, aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk melakukan _'hal itu'_, rahasia yang kusimpan sejak aku masih kecil.

Rahasia kecil yang sekarang telah menjadi rahasia terbesarku.

Aku pernah menyebut sesuatu tentang pengasuhku, Kuroko, bukan? Rahasia ini memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan wanita itu dan ibundaku.

Oh ya, apa aku pernah bercerita bahwa ibundaku dahulu merupakan kakak dari wanita yang bernama Kuroko itu?

Sepertinya belum, ya. Mungkin aku akan menceritakannya lain kali.

Kini aku tengah berhadapan dengan sebuah gubug kecil yang berdiri di tengah hutan yang berada tepat di belakang istana. Inilah tempat rahasiaku. Tempat dimana aku belajar ilmu sihir yang seharusnya tidak aku pelajari. Bahkan, kakak kandungku, Tatsuya_-nii-san_ sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini. Tidak Daiki_-nii-san_, tidak juga Seijuurou_-nii-sama_.

Namun setidaknya Tatsuya_-nii-san_ tahu aku belajar sihir—hanya tidak tahu tempatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka, dan muncul sesosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi dariku, temanku serta guruku, Ogiwara Shigehiro. Meski terlihat seumuran denganku, sebenarnya dia sudah berumur 27—artinya 10 tahun lebih tua dariku. Hebat.

"Hai, selamat pagi Tetsuya_-ouji_~" sapanya ceria.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku karena panggilannya terhadapku, "Tetsuya saja tidak masalah, Shige-_kun_…" sanggahku.

Tangannya mengisyaratkanku untuk masuk, "_Ara_, sekali-kali tak apa bukan?"

"Tidak boleh." Jawabku singkat seraya memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau pelajari hari ini?" tanyanya, "Padahal kau sudah menguasai ilmu ini dan sudah melebihi gurumu ini… Apa yang membuatmu masih merasa kurang, Tetsuya_-kun_?"

Aku hanya diam. Apa ya, yang membuatku merasa kurang? Aku sedikit mengangkat tangan kiriku dan menggulung lengan bajunya. Memperlihatkan sebuah permata merah yang tertanam padanya.

"Permata ini," kataku memulai pembicaraan baru, "Kenapa kau bilang kalau aku tidak boleh melepaskannya?" tanyaku.

Shige_-kun_ menghela nafas panjang, "Soal itu," dia berjalan mendekatiku dan meraih lengan kiriku, mengusap permata itu dengan pelan, "Aku masih belum bisa memberitahunya. Jika kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya, kau bisa bertanya pada Kaguya_-sama_, ibumu…"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sejenak.

Sudah berkali-kali aku menanyakannya pada ibunda. Tetapi, setiap aku menanyakannya beliau selalu saja tersenyum dan berkata bahwa waktu untukku mengetahui tentang itu belum tiba. Wajar saja, ibundalah yang menanamkan permata ini saat aku masih bayi.

"Ibunda… tidak pernah ingin menjawabnya, Shige_-kun_…" keluhku.

Pria bersurai kehitaman itu melepaskan tangannya dan menepuk pelan pundakku. "_Cheer up!_ Kaguya_-sama_ tahu apa yang dilakukannya, beliau 'kan penyihir yang hebat!" ujarnya menyemangatiku.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Iya, keluarga Kuroko merupakan keluarga penyihir yang—sebenarnya—sudah melayani Kekaisaran Teikou dari generasi ke generasi. Sayangnya, suatu malam, seluruh anggota keluarga Kuroko yang dapat menggunakan sihir dibantai habis-habisan. Hanya aku, Tatsuya_-nii-san_, dan Ibunda yang tersisa dari Keluarga Kuroko.

Dan sejak saat itu, ibunda memanggil Shige_-kun_ dan menyuruhku untuk berlatih dengannya. Saat itu Shige_-kun_ masih berusia 15 tahun. Dia adalah penyihir yang jenius.

Tetapi Tatsuya-_nii-san_ tidak mendapatkan pelatihan dari Shige_-kun_. Kalau tidak salah, ibunda pernah berkata sesuatu tentang '_mata kiri_' Tatsuya_-nii-san_ yang selalu ditutup oleh poninya sebagai alasan mengapa ibunda tidak membiarkannya belajar sihir.

"_Ano_, Shige-_kun_, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan magi?" tanyaku. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Magi?" tanya Shige_-kun_ heran, dia mengambil kursi yang ada di seberangku. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakannya, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak, hanya penasaran saja…"

"Pernah." Jawab Shige_-kun_ singkat, "Ketiga-tiganya malah."

"Tiga?"

"Kau tahu, di setiap dunia terdapat 3 magi yang berhak memilih raja. Hanya ada tiga," jelasnya sambil mengisyaratkan angka tiga dengan tangannya, "Yang pertama adalah magi milik Kerajaan Touou, Momoi Satsuki, dia memiliki keahlian khusus dalam memprediksi masa depan dengan '_pecahan-pecahan_' yang ada di dunia; milik Kerajaan Seirin, Aida Riko, keahlian khususnya bisa mengukur kemampuan _combat_ maupun sihir dengan sekali melihat; dan yang terakhir adalah seorang magi misterius yang suka berpetualang serta tidak memihak kerajaan manapun, Alexandra Garcia…"

"_Well_, keahlian khusus yang mereka miliki tak ada hubungannya dengan menjadi magi, sih…" dia menambahkan.

Aku tertegun. Dari namanya, mereka semua terdengar seperti nama perempuan.

Shige-_kun_ melanjutkan, "Dan perbedaan seorang magi dengan penyihir biasa adalah sumber kekuatannya. _Magoi_ mereka tidak terbatas karena mereka dicintai oleh para _rukh_…"

"Sebenarnya, ibunda pernah bercerita tentang magi… hanya saja, entah mengapa aku tidak dapat mengingatnya…"—_setiap kali aku mencoba untuk mengingat, hanya ada bayangan gelap._

Pria di hadapanku hanya terdiam sambil memandangiku, tatapannya terlihat serius.

"Tetsuya, kenapa masih ada _rukh_ hitam yang mengikutimu?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu.

* * *

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

* * *

Lagi-lagi, aku menjalani hari dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan. Bosan, memang. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sesi latihan kemampuan bertarungku sudah selesai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sudah agak siang, dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Setiap hari berharap agar tidak berpapasan dengan kakak-kakakku—

"Tetsuya." Panggil sebuah suara dari belakangku.

—meski tak mungkin.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, nampaklah seorang bersurai hijau yang sangat familiar, Shintarou_-san_ (Dia menolak kupanggil _nii-san_). "Ada keperluan apa, Shintarou_-san_?"

"Seijuurou-_sama_ menginginkan kita berkumpul di tempat biasa," ujarnya.

"Baik." Aku mengiyakan.

Tepat setelah ia berbalik hendak meninggalkanku, ia kembali berkata, "Hari ini kau tak muncul lagi di ruang makan. Dimana sopan santunmu_—nanodayo_?" ujarnya sarkastis.'

Aku pun kembali berkutat pada buku yang kubaca. "Ini adalah kesepakatanku dengan Seijuurou-_nii-sama_. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan anda."

"Begitukah?" timpalnya, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkanku.

Shintarou_-san_, meski ia terdengar seperti orang yang ketus, sebenarnya ia memiliki hati yang baik. Hanya saja, ia tak terlalu menampilkannya di depan orang lain. Dia juga merupakan orang yang paling dekat dengan Seijuurou_-nii-sama_.

Aku kembali membaca bukuku. Mungkin tak apa terlambat sedikit. Lagipula tak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku—kecuali Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ mungkin; tidak ada yang berubah meski aku ada di sana maupun tak ada.

'_Dungeon_, huh?' gumamku lirih.

Apa aku mampu berada di tempat seperti itu, ya? Kurasa dengan kekuatan bertarungku sekarang… aku hanya memiliki 0,1% kemungkinan bertahan hidup.

Sungguh ironis.

"_Are_? Kau lelaki imut yang kemarin?!" sekarang giliran sebuah suara yang memekakkan telinga. Aku dapat mendengar derapan kaki yang menghampiriku.

Aku kembali menoleh. Kenapa hari ini banyak yang menyadari hawa keberadaanku, sih? Menyebalkan.

"Saya punya nama, Ryouta_-nii-san_…"

Pria bersurai kuning itu berhenti di depanku, tersenyum, "Kau belum sempat memberi tahu namamu kemarin… Kemana saja kau saat sesi perkenalan?"

Heh. Aku kemarin memang kabur di tengah-tengah. Maka dari itu aku tak ingin bertemu Seijuurou_-nii-sama_, bisa-bisa aku dihukum karena tak mematuhi perintah.

Aku menjawab, "Kemarin saya merasa tidak enak badan," kataku, berbohong.

"Tetsuya, itu nama saya. Salam kenal, Ryouta_-nii-san_…"

Ini hanya imajinasiku atau kedua mata pria dihadapanku bersinar. "Tetsuya-_cchi_~ _kawaii~_"

Menjijikkan.

"_Nii-san_, laki-laki itu paling tidak suka dibilang imut…" sanggahku, "Kenapa _'-cchi'_?"

Dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku. "Maaf," katanya sambil sedikit berjongkok, mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepalaku. Sebal. Dia jauh lebih tinggi dariku.

"Tetsuya-_cchi_ tahu dimana tempat yang bernama '_Blue Rose_'?" tanyanya. "Tadi Shintarou_-cchi_ menyuruhku untuk pergi kesana…"

_Blue Rose_ adalah tempat 'biasa' yang disebut oleh Shintarou_-san_ tadi. Tempat rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh pangeran-pangeran Kekaisaran Teikou.

"Tempatnya ada dibawah tanah. Tepatnya dibawah perpustakaan ini." Ujarku sambil menunjuk ke bawah.

"_He_?!"

Berisik.

* * *

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

* * *

Setelah membuka pintu rahasia, kami, Ryouta-nii-san dan aku, berjalan menuruni tangga. Lorong itu begitu sempit dan lembab, penerangan juga seadanya. Kulirik kakakku, sepertinya dia menikmatinya.

Ketika sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar, aku mencoba untuk mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk membukanya. Dan ternyata benar, kakak-kakakku yang lain langsung meruntukiku.

"Kau telat, Tetsu!"—Daiki_-nii-san_.

"Sudah kubilang segera datang—_nanodayo!_"—Shintarou_-san_.

"Lama sekali, Tetsu_-chin_~"—Atsushi_-nii-san_.

"Lain kali jangan terlambat lagi, Tetsuya…"—Tatsuya_-nii-san_.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Untung saja Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ yang duduk di tempat utama tidak berkomentar.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya." Ujarku sambil membungkuk.

"Te-Tetsuya-_cchi_?"

"Langsung ambil tempat dudukmu, Ryouta, Tetsuya." Titah sang kakak sulung. Kami pun menurutinya, menduduki kursi yang kosong.

"Tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian kesini adalah untuk menentukan peran siapa yang akan bertugas dalam mengawasi Ryouta," dia memulai pemberitahuannya, "Awalnya, aku ingin Shintarou yang menjaganya, tetapi… sepertinya Tetsuyalah yang paling dekat dengannya."

Ah tidak. Jangan bilang—

"Anggap ini hukumanmu, Tetsuya."

Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Seijuurou_-nii-sama_, sebenarnya saya tidak bisa melakukannya…"

Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ melirikku tajam, "Apakah kau menentangku?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Lusa saya akan pergi ke Negeri Meikou, saya akan belajar sihir disana…"

"Sihir?" _nii-sama_ terkekeh pelan, "Apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi malam itu? '_Mereka_' membantai semua penyihir dari negeri ini, Tetsuya."

"Tetsu, jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh."

"Selama ini," aku melanjutkan, Seijuurou-nii-sama hanya terdiam, "kemampuan bertarung saya masih belum bisa berkembang juga. Mungkin jika saya—"

Tatsuya_-nii-san_ tiba-tiba berdiri, "Tetsuya. _Nii-san_ tidak menyetujui hal ini. Apa kau sudah berbicara tentang hal ini pada Ibunda?"

"Ibunda… tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Aku ingin merahasiakannya."

"Tetsuya-cchi, jangan pergi—_ssu!_ Aku kan baru saja datang—_ssu! _Aku tidak mau kalau tidak bersama Tetsuya-_cchi!_" kini giliran kakakku yang paling berisik setelah Daiki-nii-san.

"Ryouta, kau berisik sekali." Ejek Daiki_-nii-san_, membuat Ryouta_-nii-san_ memanyunkan bibirnya. Konyol sekali.

"Baiklah." Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ menyetujui.

"EHH?!"

"Tapi, mundurkan dulu rencanamu, Tetsuya. Bagaimanapun juga kau harus menerima hukuman dariku…"

"Sei_-chin_, jangan membuat keputusan seenaknya…" timpal Atsushi_-nii-san_ dengan nada malas, "Aku tak ingin kehilangan anggota keluargaku…" tambahnya, dia mengangkat-angkat snack yang dibawanya dan dikibas-kibaskan di depan wajah Shintarou_-nii-san_.

"Akulah yang memberi keputusan. Kalian tidak berhak memutuskannya." Ujar Seijuurou_-nii-sama _tegas. "Ini adalah keinginan Tetsuya. Ayahanda juga sempat mengeluh padaku tentang kemampuan Tetsuya."

"Bisa dibilang ini kesempatan terakhirnya untuk membuktikan apakah dia benar-benar anggota keluarga Akashi—_nanodayo_."

"Tapi, apa Tetsuya_-cchi_ bisa masuk ke negeri itu—_ssu?_ Kudengar hanya penyihir yang bisa masuk ke negeri itu_—ssu_. Dan lagi, memangnya Tetsuya_-cchi_ itu penyihir?"

"Keluarga Kaguya_-sama_, Kuroko, adalah keluarga penyihir yang sudah melayani Kekaisaran Teikou dari generasi ke generasi. Jadi, hal itu bukan hal yang mustahil." Jelas Seijuurou_-nii-sama_. Aku terkejut ia mengetahuinya.

Semua menjadi diam.

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini, Ryouta harus mengikuti setiap instruksi dari Tetsuya." Katanya, menutup pertemuan hari ini.

"Yay! Tetsuya-_cchi_ akan selalu bersamaku—_ssu!_"

"Jangan terlalu senang dulu, Ryouta. Akulah kakak yang paling dekat dengan Tetsu. Kau bisa bilang sahabatnya!" Daiki-_nii-san_ mulai songong. Sejak kapan aku bilang bahwa kita bersahabat?

Yah, kami memang dekat. Itu tidak bisa dipungkiri.

Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya. Aku hanya bisa menuruti. Dia keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ketika sudah berada di depan pintu, dia berkata, "Tetsuya, apakah kau punya keinginan untuk menjadi kaisar?" tanyanya.

Aku tak mengerti maksudnya. "Saya belum pernah terfikir hal seperti itu…"

Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ terdiam. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya. "Bagaimana kalau kuganti pertanyaannya. Apakah kau ingin aku menjadi kaisar?"

Aku semakin bingung. "Pendapatku tidak akan bisa merubah kenyataan bahwa anda akan menjadi kaisar kelak, Seijuurou-nii-sama…"

"Jadi, kau menentangnya?"

"Bukan! Hal seperti itu… keputusan untuk itu bukan berada di tangan saya…"

"Aku hanya bertanya, Tetsuya."

"Entahlah. Saya masih belum bisa menjawabnya, Seijuurou-_nii-sama_…"

"Begitukah, semoga suatu saat kau menemukan jawabannya _sebelum terlambat_…" ujarnya kemudian kembali masuk ke ruang '_Blue Rose_'. Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ membisikkan bagian terakhir itu.

Benar-benar, sudah sejauh mana Seijuurou_-nii-sama _mengetahui hal-hal yang tak kuketahui?

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Aku bikin ini kurang dari 1 jam. Maaf pendek. Setidaknya saya update, 'kan? *kedip sebelah mata* Mind to review?**


	3. III-Ryouta and Tetsuya

A/N: Terimakasih kepada **yui-cchi**, **KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya**,** mizuki arisawa**,** Nozomi Rizuki 1414**, **Onizuka Audrey**, **Ayuni Yukinojo**, **Yuzuru Nao**, **Etrama**, dan **fachan desu** atas reviewnya, dan siapa saja yang mem-fav dan follow :D

**_Souieba,_ maaf kalau chapter ini tidak bisa lebih panjang-_ssu_~ Shiina kayaknya dapet _writer's block_. Jadi untuk beberapa hari kedepan mungkin tidak bisa update. TT^TT**

**Warning dan Disclaimer seperti di chapter sebelumnya~ Slight-Shounen ai.  
**

* * *

"Heh. Kau ternyata _fast-learner_ ya, Ryouta," seorang pemuda _tan_ menyeringai senang di tengah-tengah pertarungannya. Ia menghalau dengan cepat ayunan pedang lawannya yang nyaris mengenai lengan kirinya.

Lawan yang dia sebut sebagai Ryouta tadi hanya mendecih kesal karena serangannya meleset—lagi. Sudah agak lama pria bersurai keemasan itu memberinya serangan beruntun, namun kelincahan dan kecepatan pemuda tan itu membuat semua serangannya gagal.

Pemuda pirang itu mencoba menyerang sisi bawah, sayangnya berhasil dihindari oleh pemuda tan itu dengan sebuah lompatan indah.

'_Dia cepat sekali!'_ batin Ryouta kesal.

Pemuda tan itu memutar tubuhnya di udara dan melayangkan sebuah tendangan yang ia kurangi kekuatannya. Tak sempat menghindar, tendangan itu pun mengenai pipi kanan sang pemuda pirang itu. Membuatnya terpental lumayan jauh.

"_Huwa_. Padahal aku yakin tadi sudah kukurangi kekuatanku," gumam pemuda tan itu saat menapakkan kedua kakinya di tanah, "Kau tak apa, Ryouta?"

Lagi-lagi Ryouta mendecih kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja kalah—untuk yang kesekian kalinya—dengan pria yang bahkan tak menggunakan tangannya untuk menyerangnya, tentunya tanpa senjata apapun. Padahal dirinya sudah menggunakan pedang.

"_Kuso_. Bagaimana bisa—_ssu_?! Lagi! Ayo tanding lagi!" rengek sang pria yang lebih muda itu sambil memukul-mukul tanah.

Yang ditantang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan malas. "Ogah. Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi ke Kerajaan Touou…" ujarnya sambil membantu adiknya itu berdiri. Pipi kananya sedikit terluka dan memar karena tendangan tadi.

"Kenapa aku kalah lagi—_ssu_?!" tanyanya pada pemuda tan itu, sedikit memekik, "Padahal kau tak memakai kedua tanganmu—alih-alih sebuah senjata—_ssu_, aku tak terima—_ssu_!" yah… mungkin tidak sedikit.

Pemuda tan itu, Daiki, merasa gendang telinganya bisa pecah kapan saja. Dia pun berusaha menenangkan adiknya itu, "Tapi kau sudah lumayan baik kok, buat pemula…" puji pemuda tan itu sambil mengusap pelan rambut keemasan Ryouta yang sedikit berkilau karena terik matahari.

Ryouta terpana, "Daiki-_cchi_…"

* * *

**.**

**Family Conflict: The Imperial Palace of Teikou**

**.**

**III- Ryouta and Tetsuya**

**.**

**By: Sarashiina**

**.**

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya Ryouta merasakan kehangatan tangan orang lain selain ibunya. Pemuda berparas tampan itu hanya terpaku melihat sosok kakakknya yang perlahan-lahan semakin menjauh.

"Ryouta_-nii-san_."

Rasanya ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Seperti suara adik bungsunya. Ia mencari sumber suara, tepatnya mencari sosok adiknya. Ia menoleh ke samping kiri—tidak ada, ke samping kanan—juga tidak ada, kebelakang—nihil.

"Mungkin aku berhalusinasi," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, "Mana mungkin Tetsuya_-cchi_ setiap saat berada di sisi—" saat ia hendak berjalan menuju ruangannya, untuk membersihkan lukanya, ia melihatnya. Seorang pemuda mungil yang—menurutnya—imut yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

"_GYAA!_"

"Selamat siang," sapa pemuda mungil itu sopan. Nyaris saja ia membuat kakaknya itu terkena serangan jantung. "Selanjutnya, _Nii-san_ akan belajar tentang sejarah dunia dengan saya…"

Jantung Ryouta masih berdegup kencang karena kemunculan adik bungsunya yang—lagi-lagi menurutnya—sangat tidak wajar. "Te-Te-Te-Tetsuya-_cchi_?! Sejak kapan kau ada disini—_ssu_?!" Ryouta melejit histeris.

Dengan wajah datar nan polos, pria bersurai biru muda itu menjawab, "Sejak tadi _desu_."

"Jangan bohong_—ssu_!" bantah Ryouta sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Apa kau tidak mendapat tugas seperti kakak-kakakmu yang lain, Tetsuya_-cchi_?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Pemuda berperawakan mungil itu malah menyeret kakaknya ke kamarnya untuk mengobati luka yang terdapat pada pipi kanannya. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk melanjutkan pelajaran Ryouta.

"Tugasku saat ini hanyalah untuk mengawasi _Nii-san_," ujar Tetsuya, menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi sempat Ryouta lontarkan.

Kemudian, pemuda mungil itu mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap mata kakaknya secara langsung yang berhasil membuat jantung kakaknya itu terhenti sejenak.

"Dan lagi, jangan berbicara seolah-olah mereka bukan kakak-kakakmu juga, Ryouta_-nii-san_…"

Sang kakak hanya meringis untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai muncul di kedua pipinya, "Ehehehe.. maaf_—ssu_. Aku sepertinya masih belum terbiasa mereka terlalu menakutkan_—ssu_…"_—kecuali Daiki-cchi…_

Tetsuya membuat sebuah senyuman tipis, "Benarkah?" ia sedikit mendengus, "Kalau _Nii-san_ berusaha berbaur, mungkin suatu saat _Nii-san_ akan mengetahui sisi konyol mereka… " katanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Seijuurou_-cchi_ juga_—suu_?!"

Tetsuya tersenyum, "Tiada gading yang tak retak, Ryouta_-nii-san_. Hanya saja, Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ pandai dalam menyembunyikan hal-hal seperti itu…"

Mulut Ryouta menganga, ia tak bisa membayangkan orang seperti Seijuurou juga memiliki sisi konyol.

* * *

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan ketujuh pangeran tersebut di '_Blue Rose_', dan dalam beberapa hari itu si Bungsu menjalani hukuman dari si Sulung, Seijuurou, yaitu mengawasi saudara 'baru' mereka.

Setiap hari, Tetsuya harus mengatur jadwal sehari-hari Ryouta. Mulai dari bangun tidur, berbenah diri, makan, pembelajaran, latihan bertarung, sampai tidur. Biasanya yang melatih Ryouta bertarung adalah Daiki, karena kemampuan _combat_ Tetsuya kurang baik. Selain itu, pelajaran seperti tata krama, sejarah, ekonomi, dan lain-lain semua diajarkan dari Tetsuya.

Si Bungsu tak pernah meninggalkan Ryouta dan selalu berada di sisinya, layaknya _manager_.

Setidaknya, itulah yang harus Tetsuya lakukan sampai Ryouta benar-benar bisa dilepas sendiri.

Saat ini, Tetsuya sedang mengajarkan pelajaran ekonomi kepada kakaknya di perpustakaan. Suara sang adik begitu lembut sehingga membuat Ryouta mengantuk. Lagi pula, ia tak suka dengan pelajaran ini.

"Sudah mengerti, Ryouta_-nii-san_?" tanya pemuda berparas imut yang duduk berseberangan dengan pemuda bersurai kuning seraya meletakkan buku yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menjelaskan materi.

Ryouta meletakkan kepalanya di meja, sedikit melambaikan tangannya ke arah adiknya, "Lumayan lah—_ssu_…" jawabnya lesu. Sangat jelas tertulis di wajahnya kalau ia sedang bosan.

Tetsuya menghela nafas panjang atas tingkah kakaknya. "Baiklah, istirahat 10 menit." Ujarnya.

Tangan putih pucat Tetsuya meraih secangkir the hijau yang sempat disediakan oleh seorang dayang tadi saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Matanya menatap ke arah cairan hijau yang ada di dalamnya, menyesap aromanya sejenak kemudian meminumnya dengan cara yang elegan.

Cukup elegan untuk membuat kakaknya terpana.

"Tetsuya_-cchi_," panggil kakaknya yang masih tercengang atas pemandangan indah di hadapannya, "Kenapa semua pangeran disini tak mempunyai pelayan pribadi—_ssu_?" tanyanya heran.

Manik biru langit Tetsuya melirik Ryouta dari balik dinding cangkir tehnya. Lalu dengan perlahan meletakkan cangkir itu kembali ke meja. "Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ berkata bahwa pangeran dari Kekaisaran Teikou harus mandiri. Disini kami tak memiliki pelayan, Ryouta_-nii-san_, yang kami miliki hanya kaki tangan…" jelasnya.

Ryouta hanya mengangguk-angguk, entah mengerti penjelasan Tetsuya atau tidak. "Lalu, dimana mereka?"

"Di luar istana. Biasanya mereka menjadi mata-mata di daerah musuh, atau terkadang menjaga daerah kekuasaan di negara ini." Tetsuya kembali menjelaskan.

Sang kakak hanya menatap sang adik dengan seksama.

Sang adik melanjutkan, "Contohnya, Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ yang memiliki daerah kekuasaan di ibukota dan daerah sekitarnya, terkadang ia mengirim kaki tangannya untuk melaporkan keadaan di sana… apakah stabil, atau tidak. Terkadang, kaki tangannya yang lain juga ia tugaskan untuk menyususup di Negara musuh."

"Bagaimana dengan daerah kekuasaan yang lainnya?"

"Atsushi_-nii-san_ menguasai daerah utara, Shintarou_-san_ di selatan, Daiki_-nii-san_ di barat, dan Tatsuya_-nii-san_ yang timur _desu_."

"Kalau Tetsuya_-cchi_?" Ryouta kembali bertanya.

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke cangkir teh yang sempat ia abaikan, "Saya… tidak memiliki daerah kekuasaan," jawab si bungsu pendek, "Saya berbeda dari yang lainnya. Saya biasanya membantu dalam urusan dengan Negara lain."

Masih penasaran, si kakak kembali bertanya, "Jadi, kau tak punya kaki tangan_—ssu_?"

"Ada satu. Tapi _Nii-san_, untuk urusan kaki tangan ini rahasia. Jadi, yang tahu hanya si pemilik kaki tangan itu."

Kini sang pria bersurai keemasan terdiam. Ia hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Entah mengapa perasaannya hari ini tak begitu nyaman. Apakah karena materi ekonomi yang selalu sukses membuatnya mengantuk?

Si kakak menyangga kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya, menatap adiknya yang kembali menikmati secangkir teh yang ternyata belum habis. "Tetsuya-cchi, ayo jalan-jalan_—ssu_…"

Si adik menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Kemana, _Nii-san_?"

"Ibukota."

'_Memangnya ada apa di Ibukota?'_ itulah yang ingin Tetsuya tanyakan. "Ke Reins? Ryouta_-nii-san_, kota itu masuk dalam salah satu daerah kekuasaan Seijuurou_-nii-sama_," ujarnya, "Lagi pula, kita tak bisa seenaknya pergi keluar istana jika tidak ada keperluan penting _desu_."

"Eeehhh… kenapa_—ssu_?"

Tetsuya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang karena pertanyaan absurd kakaknya. "Itu peraturan yang sudah kami ber-enam sepakati _desu_."

"Tapi kan aku tidak ikut dalam perjanjian itu_—ssu_…"

"_Nii-san_. Sekarang _Nii-san_ sudah menjadi anggota keluarga kami, jadi tolong ikuti aturannya."

"Tapi—_ssu_!" kini kakaknya mulai merengek.

Tak ingin gendang telinganya pecah, Tetsuya mendengus pelan, "Baiklah, nanti saya akan meminta izin kepada Seijuurou_-nii-sama_."

"Janji ya_—ssu_?!"

"Iya, janji."

Tetsuya mulai bingung. Sebenarnya yang mana yang kakak dan yang mana yang adik diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

Sementara itu, di _Blue Rose_, terdapat 3 pangeran yang sedang duduk-duduk di sana. Menikmati waktu luang mereka. Samar-samar, terdengar suara adik bungsu mereka yang sedang mengajar di atas. Seijuurou terkekeh ketika Shintarou menjalankan salah satu bidaknya. Ya, mereka sedang bermain shogi bersama.

"Aku menang lagi, Shintarou…" ujar si sulung merendahkan, sedangkan yang direndahkan hanya menaikkan kacamatanya yang sepertinya tidak melorot sambil mendengus kesal karena tidak pernah menang.

Yang satunya lagi adalah Atsushi. Pria jakung ini sebenarnya hanya suka mengekor ke si sulung. Entah apa alasannya. Melihat kekalahan Shintarou, ia berkomentar, "Tarou_-chin_, sudah berkali-kali kubilang kau tak akan pernah menang melawan Sei_-chin_…" ujarnya sembari melahap snack yang sempat ia bawa.

"_Urusai—nanodayo_." Timpalnya kesal, "Dan lagi, jangan panggil aku 'Tarou_-chin_' memangnya aku ini snack apa _nanodayo_?!"

Kemudian terdengar suara rengekan dari atas mereka. Yang pasti rengekan itu bukan berasal dari si bungsu.

"Ah~ menyebalkan. Ryou_-chin_ selalu saja menempel ke Tetsu_-chin_… Membuatku ingin menghancurkannya saja~" keluhnya.

"Benar-benar, seharusnya Tetsuya tidak kau suruh mengawasi si kuning itu—_nanodayo_."

Si sulung tidak menanggapi, ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap papan shogi itu dengan tatapan aneh. Tak lama kemudian, ia melemparnya ke samping, membuatnya hancur berantakan.

Uh-oh. Sepertinya _mood-_nya memburuk.

Kedua manik merah miliknya berkilat tajam, "Ini adalah keputusan terbaik untuk Tetsuya. Memang menyebalkan melihat mereka berdua akrab, tetapi akan lebih menyebalkan lagi jika melihat Tetsuya pergi."

Shintarou dan Atsushi tak bisa menolak pernyataan itu. Iya, sejujurnya kelima kakak Tetsuya—sekarang enam—sangat menyayangi Tetsuya. Hanya saja, cara mereka mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya berbeda-beda, sehingga terkadang ada beberapa dari mereka yang meninggalkan kesan tak mengenakkan di hati Tetsuya.

Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Semua pangeran di Kekaisaran Teikou menderita _Tetsuya-complex _dengan kadar yang berbeda-beda.

Tapi, akan kuberi satu bocoran, dari semua kakak-kakak Tetsuya, yang menderita _Tetsuya-complex_ paling akut adalah si sulung, Seijuurou.

"Untuk kali ini, aku akan memaafkan anak baru itu," ujarnya sambil menyeringai, membuat kedua adiknya bergidik ngeri.

Suasana di antara mereka menjadi dingin dan canggung. Shintaou menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia terlalu takut untuk angkat bicara, begitu pula dengan Atsushi, namun ia menyembunyikannya dengan terus melahap snack miliknya.

Suasana canggung itu pun mulai mencair ketika mereka mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan sebuah suara lembut yang tak asing di pendengaran mereka, "Permisi..."

Suara Tetsuya, adik bungsu mereka.

Shintarou yang menerima kode-kode dari kedua kakaknya pun berdehem dan berkata, "Masuklah."

Pintu besar itu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok adik yang begitu mereka sayang dan juga adik yang menurut mereka menyebalkan.

"Selamat siang." sapa Tetsuya sopan.

"_Konnichiwa__—ssu_!" sedangkan sang kakak masuk dengan senyuman lebar yang sukses membuat Atsushi ingin menghancurkannya sekarang juga.

"Tumben kesini. Atau jangan-jangan Ryouta sedang bosan?" Seijuurou menebak-nebak.

Dan tebakannya benar. "Aku tahu kalau kau tahu, Seijuurou-nii-sama..."

Kemudian Ryouta menyela, "Eh~ Tetsuya-cchi, yang tadi_—_" ujarnya mencoba membuat isyarat tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi. Dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil oleh sang adik.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari ketiga kakaknya. "Ada apa_—nanodayo?_"

"Seijuurou-nii-sama," Tetsuya memulai, "Kami kesini ingin meminta izin untuk pergi ke Reins."

"Reins?" Seijuurou mengerutkan alisnya, "Mau apa kalian disana?"

Ryouta yang merasakan tanda-tanda tak mengenakknan menyela, "Ah_—etto, _begini_—ssu_... Kami ingin jalan-jalan_—ssu_..."

Kini giliran Shintarou dan Atsushi yang mengerutkan alis, "Hanya berdua?" tanya mereka bebarengan.

"Iya." jawab Tetsuya pendek.

"Ditolak." Atsushi langsung menjawab, "Tetsu-chin, kau tak bisa berkeliaran seenaknya. Ingat posisimu." ujarnya ketus.

_'Atsushi! Kau bodoh!' _runtuk Shintarou dalam hati. Ia mengerti maksud kakaknya itu tidak seperti itu. "Setidaknya ajak Daiki juga, supaya ada yang melindungimu," sambung Shintarou, tak lama kupingnya pun memerah, "Ta-tapi itu bukan berarti aku peduli padamu_—nanodayo!_" Rasanya si kakak bersurai hijau itu ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

Tetsuya memandang kakak sulungnya, "Tapi Seijuurou-nii-sama, Daiki-nii-san tidak akan kembali sampai minggu depan," protesnya halus.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan ikut." timpal Seijuurou sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya.

"EHH?!"

"Seijuurou! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu_—nanodayo!_"_—aku juga ingin jalan-jalan dengan Tetsuya!_

Tetsuya merasa bahwa argumen ini tak akan selesai, ia berkata "_Ano... sumimasen_, kalau begitu saya akan membawa Tatsuya_-nii-san_ saja..."

"TIDAK BOLEH!(_—ssu_!/_—nanodayo!_)" bentak Atsushi, Shintarou, dan Ryouta bebarengan, dan dilanjutkan oleh Seijuurou, "Tidak bisa."

Dalam hati, mereka melanjutkan:

'_Tatsuya-cchi itu kan sudah sering bersama Tetsuya-cchi!_' _—Ryouta, _ini sih pernyataan sok tahu.

'_Tatsu-chin itu bisa-bisa menyerang Tetsu-chin kalau dibiarkan saja!_' _—Atsushi, _kalau yang ini terlalu berprasangka buruk.

'_Tatsuya tompel itu terlalu nempel ke Tetsuya, tapi karena ada Ryouta dia menahan diri. Bisa-bisa Tetsuya diapa-apakan—nanodayo_'_—Shintarou, _ini juga su'udzon.

_'Aku tak akan membiarkan Tatsuya dekat-dekat dengan Tetsuya. Apalagi dia kakak kandungnya. Merepotkan._'_—Seijuurou, _kalau yang satu ini cuma ingin untung sendiri.

.

"Kalau begitu Ryouta_-nii-san_, silahkan jalan-jalan sendiri." balas Tetsuya kesal.

"Iya, Ryou_-chin_ jalan-jalan sendiri saja!" ejek Atsushi.

"Ehh~ Hidoi_—ssu_!"

Seijuurou memukul meja sedikit keras, "**Tidak bisa. Ryouta masih belum boleh ditinggal sendiri. Aku yang akan mengikuti mereka.**"

_._

_Keputusan final telah ditetapkan.  
_

_._

Ahh... benar-benar. Adik-adik Seijuurou ini sulit untuk menurut jika menyangkut masalah adik bungsu mereka.

* * *

**.to be continued.**

**_Are?_**** Sejak kapan ini menjadi Harem!Kuroko, ya? Ya ampun… **

**_Soreyori saa~_ Mind to Review/Fav/Follow? :3**


	4. IV-Seijuurou and Tetsuya: A Sealing Kiss

_Drap drap drap drap drap...!_

Ryouta berlari dengan penuh semangat sampai-sampai lantai yang terbuat dari kayu itu mengeluarkan suara bising yang mengganggu suasana pagi. Tak aneh, bila sepanjang perjalanan ia ditegur oleh beberapa dayang, walau teguran itu sama sekali tak ia hiraukan dan terus saja berlari menuju kamar adik bungsunya, Tetsuya. Ia sempat membatin dalam hati masalah ruangan Tetsuya yang begitu jauh dari ruangan saudara-saudara mereka yang lain. Kamarnya berada di ujung sayap barat istana, yang paling sepi, paling gelap, dan yang terdekat dengan sisi hutan paling luas di dunia, Hutan Alba.

Ia dibuat heran olehnya, padahal ruangan pangeran yang lain berada di sayap timur istana, termasuk milik Ryouta yang notabene merupakan penghuni baru. Aneh.

Setelah sampai di depan sebuah pintu geser yang lumayan besar di ujung koridor, dengan penuh antusias dan senyuman lebar, ia menggeser pintu tersebut.

"Tetsuya-_cchi_!" pekiknya.

Kemudian, senyumannya memudar dan berganti menjadi ekspresi yang sangat menakutkan.

Dia melihatnya.

Sosok tidur adiknya itu memang manis sekali, ia terlihat begitu damai di balik selimutnya yang tebal dan mengenakan pakaian tidurnya yang hangat. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat ekspresi Ryouta berubah.

Ada seorang pria asing bersurai coklat ke-oranye-an sedang menggenggam tangan Tetsuya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum ia dan sang pangeran yang lebih tua itu saling pandang.

"Menjauhlah dari Tetsuya-_cchi_!"

**.**

**Family Conflict: The Imperial Palace of Teikou**

**.**

**By: Sarashiina**

**.**

**IV - Seijuurou and Tetsuya: A Sealing Kiss**

**.**

_'Gawat—_ssu_! Aku membawa Tetsuya-_cchi _keluar setelah menghajar orang asing itu!'_

Pikir Ryouta sambil berlari menuju Hutan Alba, karena menurutnya ia dan Tetsuya yang kini berada di pundaknya harus mencari tempat persembunyian sebelum orang asing yang ia temui tadi sadar. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena terlalu banyak berlari, setelah ia rasa cukup jauh, ia menurunkan Tetsuya yang masih tertidur pulas di kaki sebuah pohon besar.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, ia heran kenapa Tetsuya tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Angin semilir terasa dingin sekali, lembab hutan itu membuat permukaan kulit Ryouta basah. Ia melihat sekeliling, sinar matahari yang menembus sampai ke tanah hanya sedikit. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke adiknya, masih tertidur dengan pakaian tidurnya yang sedikit kedodoran karena gendongan Ryouta tadi.

Sang kakak berjongkok, mencoba membetulkan pakaian adiknya dan ia melihat ada sesuatu yang ganjil di kedua lengan bawah Tetsuya.

Ada sepasang permata hitam pekat yang tertanam di kedua lengannya, dan semakin lama warna hitam itu mulai menyebar ke kulit Tetsuya.

Ryouta mulai takut.

"Siapa pria itu tadi?" gumam Ryouta pada dirinya sendiri, "Sejak awal aku merasakan aura yang tak mengenakkan darinya... Apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Tetsuya-_cchi_..."

Dengan susah payah, ia mencabut salah satu permata itu. Berat memang, permata itu sudah tertanam kuat di lengan Tetsuya. Setelah beberapa lama, permata itu pun lepas, membuat darah segar mengucur deras dari lengan kiri adiknya.

Ryouta yakin yang tadi itu sakit, namun Tetsuya masih belum membuka matanya. Si bungsu tetap diam.

Sekarang Ryouta mulai paranoid. Ia pun memeriksa denyut nadi adiknya.

Tidak terasa.

Ia mendecih, salah satu tangannya masuk kedalam pakaian Tetsuya dan menyentuh dada bagian kiri untuk mencari denyut jantungnya. Kulit adiknya terasa hangat, dada Tetsuya masih kembang kempis karena nafasnya, akan tetapi Ryouta sama sekali tak menemukan denyut jantungnya.

Ia pun mencoba menempelkan telinganya ke dada bagian kiri adiknya.

Tak terdengar apapun. Hanya hembusan nafas halusnya yang terdengar.

_Tess.. tess.._

Tak terasa, air mata Ryouta mulai menetes.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Tetsuya-_cchi_... " isaknya.

Ryouta mengesampingkan semua pikiran negatifnya dan mencabut permata hitam yang lain. Darah kembali mengucur deras. Hatinya perih melihat kondisi seorang adik tiri yang sangat ia sayangi, meski tak se-ibu maupun se-ayah, entah mengapa dalam diri Ryouta terdapat emosi yang menggebu untuk Tetsuya, perasaan spesial yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Rasa sayang yang sangat besar, namun tidak hanya itu. Rasa untuk memonopoli, untuk memiliki, dan berbagai emosi kompleks lainnya.

Entah apa namanya.

Kini Ryouta takut membawa Tetsuya pulang. Beragam pertanyaan menghampiri benaknya. Bagaimana jika pria asing tadi kembali melakukan sesuatu kepada Tetsuya? Jika ia membawanya kembali ke istana, apa yang akan dikatakan Seijuurou padanya? Amarah dari si Sulung? Itu sudah pasti.

Sang pemuda malang itu pun semakin ketakutan.

Setelah itu, sebuah keanehan lain terjadi. Luka di kedua luka Tetsuya perlahan-lahan menutup dengan sendirinya, secerca cahaya kehijauan lah yang membuat kulit putih pucat Tetsuya kembali seperti semula. Gembira tentu bagi Ryouta, namun sang adik tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Berkali-kali Ryouta mencoba membangunkannya, akan tetapi kesadaran Tetsuya belum juga kembali.

Seakan-akan ia sedang mengalami sebuah mimpi yang panjang.

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

"Shintarou, kau tahu dimana Tetsuya sekarang?" tanya Seijuurou sembari menyarungkan pedangnya. Saat ini dia baru saja menyelesaikan menu latihan paginya, dan kebetulan Shintarou, Si Pangeran Ketiga, berjalan melewati ruangan latihan.

Karena terkejut tiba-tiba ditanyai tanpa menyapa terlebih dahulu, sang pemuda bersurai hijau itu terdiam sejenak dan menaikkan kacamatanya. Ia pun masuk untuk mendekati kakaknya, dan menjawab, " Aku tidak tahu nanodayo."

"Tapi tadi aku melihat Ryouta berlari ke arah kamar Tetsuya tepat setelah sarapan berakhir." tambahnya.

Seijuurou melirik adiknya sejenak, "Benarkah? Tadi sebelum sarapan aku sempat menengok kamar Tetsuya, dia masih tertidur." sahutnya. Manik merahnya menatap lantai dengan penuh arti.

"Aku mencoba membangunkannya, tapi sia-sia."

Mata emerald Shintarou mendelik. Biasanya Tetsuya bangun lebih awal dari saudara-saudaranya yang lain. "Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Entah," jawab Seijuurou singkat, "Hari ini tak hanya Tetsuya yang bersikap aneh. Tadi pagi Ayahanda tak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Menjijikkan."

Heh. Rasanya Shintarou ingin menjitak kepala pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu, yang kemudian ia urungkan karena ia tahu Seijuurou satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Seijuurou, begitu-begitu beliau tetap ayahmu dan Kaisar dari negeri ini... "

"Aku tahu itu. Hanya saja, soal Tetsuya... Aku punya perasaan tak enak tentangnya..." keluh si Sulung.

Sekarang Shintarou juga berfikir bahwa Seijuurou juga bertingkah aneh hari ini. Ia tak pernah mendengar Seijuurou mengeluh sebelumnya.

"Permisi," sapa seseorang berpakaian prajurit dari luar, "Seijuurou-_sama_, bisakah saya bicara dengan anda?" pintanya.

Kedua kakak beradik yang ada di dalam ruangan saling memandang satu sama lain. Kemudian Seijuurou mengangguk, "Baik, aku akan segera kesana." balasnya, dan ia pun pergi bersama pria bersurai keabu-abuan yang merupakan salah satu prajurit dari pasukan Seijuurou tadi.

.

.

"Gawat, Seijuurou-_sama_," pemuda bersurai keabu-abuan itu mengawali, "Saya menemukan Ogiwara-_dono _tergeletak di kamar Tetsuya-_sama_..." ia berkata dengan nada yang datar. Matanya juga terlihat kosong. Bagi Seijuurou bawahannya yang satu ini memiliki kemiripan dengan adik bungsunya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Tetsuya, Mayuzumi?"

"Tetsuya-_sama _yang masih tertidur dibawa oleh Ryouta-_sama _masuk ke dalam Hutan Alba."

Kaget tentunya. Seijuurou langsung menyuruhnya pergi. Ia tahu bahwa orang biasa seperti Mayuzumi tak dapat masuk ke dalam Hutan Alba.

Dengan keadaan masih membawa pedang di pinggangnya, ia berlari menuju hutan tersebut seorang diri.

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

Silau. Itulah yang pertamakali Tetsuya rasakan saat membuka matanya. Pemandangan di sekelilingnya benar-benar indah nan asing baginya. Suara deburan ombak dari air yang mulai surut menyediakan kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Terik matahari tak terasa begitu panas ketika mencium kulitnya. Pasir kuning gading tempatnya berpijak begitu memikat mata. Kelembutan teksturnya juga membuatnya ingin melesapkan kaki putihnya ke dalamnya.

Aneh. Tempat ini terasa familiar, namun asing di saat yang bersamaan.

"Tetsuya!"

Ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Tetsuya pun menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat sesosok pemuda bersurai merah mulai mendekatinya.

Ia hanya diam. Lama kelamaan, jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis dan Tetsuya pun dapat melihat wajah sesosok pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi. Wajah tampan dengan manik merah yang tajam ditambah dengan suara tenor yang khas beserta surai merah menyala itu.

Kakak sulungnya, Seijuurou.

Tapi tunggu, apa yang dilakukan Seijuurou di tempat seperti ini?

"Seijuurou-_nii-sama_?"

"Bukan, Tetsuya," sanggahnya, " Aku Akashi Seijuurou, tetapi bukan kakakmu." ujarnya sambil terasenyum lebar. Tumben.

Tetsuya kebingungan, "Kalau begitu... Akashi-_san_..."

"Panggil aku seperti biasanya, Tetsuya..."

"Maksud anda?" tanya Tetsuya, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke pemuda misterius bernama Akashi Seijuurou. "Jika anda bukan kakak saya, maka ini hanya kebetulan anda memiliki nama yang sama dengan kakak saya..."

Pemuda merah itu kembali tersenyum.

"_There's no accident, Tetsuya. You'll understand... soon._"

Ia menyentuh pipi Tetsuya dan membelainya dengan lembut. "_But not now. It's not the time for you to remember about me."_

"Eh?"—_aku tak mengerti apa yang pria ini bicarakan._

Tetsuya membatu. Ia hanyut dalam manik merah milik orang yang sangat mirip dengan kakaknya. Rasanya aneh, dadanya terasa sakit. Perasaan apa ini?

Pemuda yang juga bernama Seijuurou itu mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan mengecup bibir Tetsuya dengan lembut.

"T-tunggu! Akashi-_sa_—"

Belum sempat Tetsuya menarik diri, pemuda bersurai merah itu semakin mendekatkan tubuh Tetsuya ke pelukannya dan kembali mengecup bibirnya. Tetsuya terlalu kacau untuk merespon.

Awalnya hanya saling merasakan kelembutan bibir sang surai biru muda, namun lama-kelamaan ketika Tetsuya lengah dan sedikit membuka bibirnya, pemuda misterius itu melesakkan lidahnya dan melumat lidah Tetsuya yang kenyal. Menyesap bibirnya untuk mengajaknya bermain.

"_Hmph... ahnn...hnmm..._"

_**Plak...!**_

Tetsuya segera melepas ciuman panas mereka dia melihat seutas benang saliva bertautan antara bibirnya dan bibir Seijuurou, wajahnya pun memerah karena malu dan menamparnya keras-keras. Yang ditampar hanya menyeringai senang.

"Tolong jangan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh..."

"Tidak akan." sahut sang surai merah, "Ini hanya mimpi, Tetsuya..."

Mimpi?

"Ya, ini hanya mimpi... Tetsuya..."

Suaranya begitu lembut dan halus sampai-sampai ia merasakan kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Rasanya ia benar-benar hanyut dalam permainannya.

Tetsuya ragu. Benarkah yang tadi itu hanya mimpi? Tetapi kenapa rasa basah saat berciuman dengan pemuda tadi terasa begitu nyata? Kenapa rasa menggelitik di perutnya terasa begitu nyata? Begitu juga rasa basah pasir pantai yang sempat membelai kaki jenjangnya dan semua suara yang ia dengar? Tak ada jawaban.

Mungkin semua itu hanya mimpi.

Mungkin juga tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Tetsuya membuka mata, ia merasakan basah-lembab lebih tepatnya. Ia sedang berada di perjalanan, ada yang menggendongnya. Ia dapat merasakan pundak lebar nan hangat orang yang menggendongnya.

Tapi siapa?

"Ah, Tetsuya-_cchi_! Kau sudah bangun_—ssu_!" Ryouta berteriak kegirangan sambil menoleh ke arah Tetsuya.

Si bungsu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Rasa pusing melanda kepalanya. Ia nyaris saja jatuh jika Ryouta tak menopang tubuh sang adik.

Lelah, mungkin. Tetsuya tak ingat kejadian yang menimpanya tadi malam. Dengan keadaan yang masih lemah, ia bertanya pada kakaknya, "_Nii-san_, kita akan pergi kemana? Ini dimana, _Nii-san?_"

"Ini Hutan Alba. Kita akan pergi jauh dari istana, Tetsuya-_cchi_..."

Hah?

"Pergi... Kenapa, _Nii-san_?" tanya Tetsuya dengan nada yang datar seperti biasanya.

"Nyawamu terancam bila terus menerus berada di tempat itu..."

Tetsuya mengerutkan alisnya. Terancam? Kenapa? Ia rasa kekuatannya lebih dari cukup untuk melindungi dirinya. Ia tak mengerti.

_Zleb!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang tertusuk ke dalam tanah tepat di bawah kaki Ryouta, menghalangi jalannya. Ryouta maupun Tetsuya tahu betul siapa pemilik pedang itu. Sedangkan sang adik tetap diam, sang kakak hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi—_ss__u_." ucap Ryouta sedikit keras.

**"Mau kemana kalian." **

Suaranya terdengar lebih mengerikan dari biasanya. Mereka tahu betul ini adalah suara kakak sulung mereka, Seijuurou. Ryouta memalingkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan si sulung yang penuh dengan amarah.

"Kau pikir kau bisa melakukan hal-hal semaumu sendiri, hah, Ryouta?" sindir Seijuurou sarkastis.

"Heh... Aku akan melakukan apapun demi Tetsuya-_cchi_." balas Ryouta tak kalah sadis.

Seijuurou mendengus kesal, "Jangan bercanda kau," ejeknya, "Memangnya Tetsuya mau pergi denganmu? Kau cari mati, hah?!"

Ryouta menyeringai, atmosfer diantara mereka benar benar intens. Sepertinya akan terjadi pertumpahan darah. "Tetsuya-_cchi _tak mengatakan apa-apa, kok." jawabnya enteng.

"Maaf menyela," Tetsuya angkat bicara sambil menghadap ke arah Seijuurou

"Sebenarnya saya tidak bisa berjalan untuk sementara waktu, jadi tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Sang kakak-kakak mencoba mencerna kalimat si bungsu.

.

1%

.

.

2%

.

.

Heh?

.

.

10%

.

.

20%

.

.

Kok jadinya—

.

.

40%

.

.

60%

.

.

80%

.

.

100%

.

.

_Loading_...

.

_Load Completed._

.

"HEEE?!"

Ryouta melejit kaget, nyaris menjatuhkan Tetsuya—lagi. Seijuurou tetap dalam kondisi siaga. Sang pemuda bersurai kuning itu pun menurunkan Tetsuya dan menyandarkannya pada salah satu pohon terdekat.

"Apa yang terjadi, Tetsuya-_cchi_?" tanya Ryouta khawatir seakan-akan Seijuurou tak ada di antara mereka.

Yang ditanya masih belum ingat sepenuhnya akan kejadian semalam. Tapi samar-samar ia tahu. Si bungsu itu pun menyibakkan pakaiannya sehingga nampak bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ada benda seperti kaos kaki panjang yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya sampai ke paha atas.

Perlahan-lahan ia membukanya. Celana dalam putih yang ia kenakan nyaris terlihat, Ryouta dan Seijuurou yang menyadarinya hanya menelan ludah ketika kulit putih milik adiknya terekspos. Namun, semakin kaos itu dibuka, di bagian betis sampai telapak kaki Tetsuya banyak sekali bercak hitam seperti di kedua lengan Tetsuya yang ternyata sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Hampir menutupi separuh kaki bagian bawah miliknya.

Ryouta mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, "JANGAN SENTUH _NII-SAN!_"

Gerakan tangannya pun terhenti saat hendak menyentuh kakinya. "Apa itu Tetsuya-_cchi_? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi. Wajahnya memerah, rasanya ingin menangis saja melihat keadaan adiknya seperti itu.

"Kutukan," si sulung menyela, "Apa yang ada di pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini, Tetsuya? Kau tahu kan kalau tubuhmu sangat rentan dengan emosi negatif..."

Si bungsu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, "Bukan apa-apa..."

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Seijuurou-_nii-sama_."

Seijuurou merasa tersinggung. Ia mengambil pedangnya dan mendekati Tetsuya, kemudian mengacungkan mata pedangnya ke depan wajah Tetsuya.

"Jangan menguji diriku, Tetsuya." si sulung mengancam.

"Ogiwara-_kun _akan memperbaikinya untukku, _Nii-sama..._"

Meski kurang puas dengan jawaban adiknya, ia akhirnya menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. "Ogiwara? Penyihir selundupan itu, kan?" kata Seijuurou ketus, sang adik hanya mengepalkan tangannya mendengar nada yang tidak mengenakkan dari kakaknya, "Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau selama ini kau belajar sihir darinya?"

"Hentikan, _Nii-sama._" hardik Tetsuya datar. "Jika anda membicarakan hal ini, seharusnya anda pikirkan tempat dan suasananya."

Seijuurou mendecih. Entah mengapa _composure_-nya sering kali rusak ketika berhadapan dengan adiknya yang satu ini. Apa ada hubungannya dengan sifat keras kepala Tetsuya, ya? Mungkin juga.

"Kita akan bicarakan ini nanti. Berdua." timpal si Sulung. Si Bungsu hanya tersenyum mengiyakan sembari menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa karena kutukan tersebut.

"Ryouta, kita harus kembali." titah si Sulung.

Ekspresi Ryouta kembali berubah menjadi serius. "Bisakah kita juga bicara setelah ini, Seijuurou-_cchi_..."

"Tentu. Aku juga punya banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Seijuurou menyuruh Tetsuya untuk menaikkan kaos kakinya kembali seperti sedia kala. Kemudian, Seijuurou menggendong adiknya itu dengan gaya seperti pengantin—bahasa gaulnya _ala bridal style_.

Setitik rona merah bisa terlihat di pipi Tetsuya, tentu saja Seijuurou menyadarinya, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar apapun dan berjalan keluar dari hutan tersebut. Mereka tak melihat wajah mengerikan yang Ryouta buat saat Seijuurou berinisiatif untuk membawa Tetsuya, dan tetap mengekor Seijuurou dari belakang.

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

Terik matahari semakin lama semakin terasa membakar, ditambah lagi dengan suasana intens yang terjadi diantara Atsushi dan Tatsuya, antara sang pangeran kedua dan kakak kandung dari Tetsuya. Peluh menetes dari pelipis Tatsuya, seorang pemuda berperawakan ideal dengan kulit putih dan wajah yang rupawan serta surai hitam yang menutupi mata kirinya. Ya memang, dibandingkan Atsushi yang masih santai, Tatsuya sudah terlihat kelelahan meladeni Atsushi.

_Slash! _

Atsushi mengayunkan kapak raksasa yang ia pegang dengan enteng ke arah lawannya. Ternyata, ia hanya menyabet tanah berumpun di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Tatsuya berhasil menghindari serangan kakak tirinya dengan lompatan yang indah. Kemudian, ia menyerang balik setelah berputar 360 derajat dan mencoba mengenai kepala sang pemuda jakung.

Lagi-lagi serangannya meleset, hanya memotong beberapa helai rambut ungu milik Atsushi. Sang pangeran kedua itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan merendahkan diri. Namun Tatsuya tidak menyerah, kakinya yang masih bebas di udara segera ia rapatkan dan bersiap akan serangan kepala yang kedua dengan tendangan pamungkasnya yang berhasil di tepis oleh Atsushi dan membuat Tatsuya nyaris kehilangan kendali. Untung saja tubuhnya lincah dan lentur, ketika masih berada di ketinggian yang pas, dia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mendarat sejenak dan melompat sedikit untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya dengan kedua kakinya.

"Tatsu-_chin_, sudahlah hentikan saja," keluh Atsushi, "Aku lapar~"

Sang pemuda tampan tadi di tepis dengan mudah oleh Atsushi kemudian mengatur nafasnya yang terengah, "Baiklah, setelah ini kita akan kembali ke istana..." ujar sang pemuda bersurai hitam itu sembari tersenyum lembut.

Yang diberi senyuman hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan malas, "Enggak ah," tolaknya bak anak kecil, "Ayo kita ke luar dan mencari snack yang banyak Tatsu-_chin_~" ajaknya.

Tatsuya mengembalikan pedangnya ke tempatnya, memandang kakak tirinya dengan tatapan prihatin, "Maaf Atsushi, sebaiknya jangan sekarang..."

Jawaban yang diberikan Tatsuya membuat Atsushi down. Ia kembali memprotes, "Ehh~ kenapa? Padahal hari ini ada festival di Kerajaan Yosen~"

Senyuman lembutnya masih terpatri dengan indah di wajah tampan Tatsuya, "Tadi aku melihat Seijuurou-_sama _bergegas ke arah barat. Kudengar ia mengejar Ryouta dan Tetsuya yang kabur melalui Hutan Alba..."

Air muka Atsushi berangsur-angsur berubah, matanya berkilat tajam, "Hah, Si Pangeran tak berguna itu kabur bersama Tetsu-_chin_?" nada ucapannya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih berat, "Ternyata Ryou-_chin _memang minta untuk dihancurkan..."

Melihat reaksi Atsushi, Tatsuya juga tiba-tiba saja menghapus senyumannya. "Memang. Tapi tenang saja Atsushi, Seijuurou-sama pasti akan menjatuhi hukuman yang pantas untuknya..."

"Ya. Aku tahu, Tatsu-_chin_..."

"Karena..."

**"Melindungi Tetsuya/Tetsu-**_**chin **_**adalah tugas utama para pangeran di Kekaisaran Teikou."**

**.**

**.**

Semua tahu fakta itu. _Well_, kecuali untuk Ryouta yang notabene masih baru dan Tetsuya sendiri. Mereka berlima sudah bersumpah kepada sang Kaisar untuk selalu melindungi Tetsuya. Maka dari itu tugas-tugas yang ia dapatkan selalu mudah dan tak pernah dikerjakan sendiri, pasti memiliki satu-dua partner dari saudara-saudaranya. Entah apa alasannya, kelima pangeran itu tak tahu mengapa mereka harus melindungi adik bungsu mereka. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka tetap melakukan tugas itu, karena bagi mereka adik bungsu yang bernama Tetsuya itu sangat berharga. Kebanyakan dari mereka tak menyadari, bahwa manik biru muda Tetsuya dapat menarik makhluk hidup untuk memujanya.

Bak _pheromone_, Tetsuya dapat dengan mudah menarik makhluk hidup lain. Baik pria maupun wanita. Sebenarnya, itu adalah salah satu tujuan mengapa Kaguya memasang kristal penahan aliran magoi di masing-masing lengannya. Di dalam tubuh Tetsuya yang rapuh, tersimpan kekuatan yang dahsyat yang hanya diketahui oleh Sang Permaisuri, para selir, Sang Kaisar, dan Pangeran Mahkota Seijuurou.

Jika kristal itu terlepas di saat yang tidak tepat, secara bertahap kekuatan Tetsuya akan kembali dan sosok asli dari dirinya pun muncul kembali ke permukaan. Namun, kombinasi tubuhnya yang rapuh serta kekuatan yang besar malah membuatnya sangat sensitive terhadap berbagai macam emosi negatif dapat mengotori tubuh serta pikirannya. Barulah bercak hitam muncul di permukaan kulitnya, tanda bahwa aliran magoinya terkotori oleh rukh hitam dengan kadar yang tidak wajar, bercak tersebut biasa disebut sebagai kutukan. Jika menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, kutukan ini dapat memakan magoi dan membuat penderitanya lama-lama hanyut dalam emosi negatif dan memungkinkan untuk terjadi kematian.

Sayangnya, dalam kasus Kise yang melepas kristal Tetsuya yang sudah terkotori itu bisa dibilang tindakan yang benar, tapi juga bisa dibilang tindakan yang salah.

Hanya tinggal menunggu tanggal mainnya sebelum sosok Tetsuya yang sebenarnya bangkit.

.

.

_**Plak!**_

Sementara itu di dalam ruang singgasana terdengar suara nyaring, sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah bertekuk lutut di hadapan seorang pria. Tidak melontarkan kalimat pembelaan, hanya diam saja, mununduk, menahan rasa perih yang membuat pipinya terasa berdenyut.

"Kenapa kau bertindak seperti itu, Ryouta?" tanya pria itu dengan nada datar, akan tetapi amarah terlihat jelas di sorot manik merahnya. Telapak tangannya memerah, mati rasa setelah setengah mati ia menampar pipi putranya, darah dagingnya sendiri, berulang kali. Mungkin jika dihitung sekarang sudan mencapai 20 tamparan. Dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Namun yang ditanyai hanya bisa membisu.

Sang Kaisar melihat luka memar di kedua pipi anaknya masih belum sebanding dengan apa yang sudah dialami Tetsuya.

_**Plak!**_

Satu tamparan lagi.

"Melepaskan kristal di tangan Tetsuya begitu saja, kau ingin mencelakakan adik tirimu?" tanyanya lagi, nada bicaranya tegas nan dingin.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu masih terdiam, membatu, membisu di tempat itu. Ia ketakutan.

"Ayahanda, maaf saya menyela," ujar seorang pemuda lain yang tengah berdiri agak jauh di belakang Ryouta. Ia memberi hormat dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Saya juga ikut bersalah karena tidak dapat mengajari pangeran bebal ini dengan baik."

"Sebagian memang salahmu, Seijuurou. Kau tak mengatakannya pada Ryouta. Namun Ryouta-lah yang paling bersalah disini. Jika saja kemampuannya bisa berkembang lebih cepat, aku yakin kau pasti akan memberitahunya..."

Sang Kaisar menyeringai lebar, "Tugas utama para pangeran di Kekaisaran Teikou."

Sang pemuda bersurai kuning itu tetap diam. Sang Kaisar yang tak melihat reaksi signifikan dari putranya itu pun hanya memandangnya rendah.

"Ganti instruktur Ryouta," titah sang ayah, "Panggil kembali Shirogane kemari..."

"_As you wish, My Lord..._" Seijuurou memberi hormat, menyanggupi permintaan sang Kaisar, tak lama kemudian ia pun undur diri.

_**Blam!**_

Seijuurou nampaknya masih marah ketika meninggalkan ruangan. Terbukti oleh cara sang pangeran mahkota itu saat membanting pintu. Kini hanya ada sang Kaisar dan Ryouta. Penjaga dan para mentri yang biasanya berada di sisi sang Kaisar sudah diperintahkan untuk keluar ruangan sampai pembicaraan privat sang Kaisar selesai. Tentu saja mereka semua mematuhi perintahnya.

Hening. Ryouta tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Sang kaisar mendengus, "Lihat betapa geramnya Seijuurou padamu," katanya, berjalan menjauh dari anaknya, "Andai Seijuurou turun tangan untuk menghukummu, nyawamu pasti melayang,"

"Perasaannya terhadap anak itu tak terdefinisikan."

Ryouta masih juga diam. Dengan posisi yang sama, bertekuk lutut serta kedua pipi lecet dan memerah. Perlahan air mata menetes dari pipinya.

"Maafkan saya, Ayahanda..." ujarnya lirih.

Sang Kaisar berjalan kembali ke singgasananya untuk duduk. Manik merah darahnya memandang rendah. "Kata maaf tidak cukup, Ryouta," sahutnya, "Jika kau benar-benar menyesal, kau harus bersumpah untuk tidak mengusik Tetsuya lagi."

Mendengar pernyataan sang Kaisar, ia tersentak. "Apapun asal jangan itu! Kumohon Ayahanda!" pintanya dengan nada yang putus asa. Dia terlihat berantakan.

"Tidak bisa," tegasnya, "Jika kau terus bertingkah seperti ini, kau akan menjadi pengganggu hubungan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya..." jelasnya, sang kaisar tersenyum sinis.

"Apa yang anda maksudkan?"

"Oh, kau tak tahu? Tetsuya adalah permaisuri masa depan Seijuurou. Dengan kata lain—

mereka bertunangan."

Mata Ryouta terbelalak kaget, nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokannya seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan nafasnya. Ia tak tahu apa nama perasaan ini.

Entah mengapa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

Bau logam menguar di dalam ruang bawah tanah yang pengap. Di balik jeruji besi yang sudah berkarat, terdapat sesosok pemuda manis yang tak sadarkan diri, bersandar pada tembok batu yang kotor. Masih mengenakan pakaian tidurnya yang berwarna putih, kotor karena tanah. Nafasnya stabil, keadaannya normal. Akan tetapi 2 pasang mata menatapnya khawatir dari kejauhan, dari luar jeruji besi tersebut.

"Seijuurou-sama," panggil sang wanita bersurai biru muda, "Saya mohon untuk memberikan Tetsuya sebuah ciuman setelah ia bangun."

Yang dipanggil hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, melirik ibu tirinya dengan tatapan yang meragukan, "Untuk apa?"

"Dalam keadaan ini, mustahil untuk memasang kristal penghalang lagi. Hanya engkaulah yang mampu menyegel kekuatan Tetsuya saat ini, Seijuurou-_sama_..."

Seijuurou menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti. "_That would be my pleasure_, Kaguya-_sama_..."

.

.

.

.

_'Hey, can I laugh? Hey, can I cry? Hey, can I kiss you? Hey, answer me! Can I love you once again? Do I still have the right to love you once again?'_

.

_'Your name... no matter what happen, I will surely shout it out!'_

.

_'Just hate me. I don't give a damn about it. You just have to promise me something, please, you have to move on...'_

.

_'You are a liar...'_

.

_'I'm sorry. I was lying that I will come back for you'_

.

_'Me too, I want to stay here forever...'_

.

_'Please stay, don't—don't leave me alone! Father!'_

.

_'Everything that I possessed, and everything that I will possess, everything... will be yours. You just have to take my hand, and leave everything to me...'_

.

.

Suara yang menggema.

Memori yang kacau.

Semua bercampur menjadi satu dalam pikiran acak Akashi Tetsuya.

.

.

_'Someday when you are more mature, the time when you'll forgive me about today. Please remember the time when you were so dazzling...'_

.

.

_'I wonder when that time will come to us...?'_

.

* * *

**.to be continued.**

**A/N : Tehee~ sebentar lagi Family Conflict yang sebenarnya akan datang! Mwahahahahahaha**_**— .. Hoek!**_

**Tolong abaikan keabsurdan saya diatas... Setelah lama absen, akhirnya WB saya ilang~ yeah! Dan seauai janji, saya memperpanjang chapternya sedikit. yahh ... **_**what do you expect from a beginner like me? **_**:D**

**Oh ya, saya sebenernya dapet pencerahan untuk bikin fict ini jadi Fem!Kuro biar straight. Akhir.2 ini saya tobat ke jalan yang benar /apa-apaan -.-"a/ Tapi kalau masih mau jadi Shounen-Ai juga gapapa :D Jadi gimana? **

**Pilih Female Kuroko atau Kuroko yang biasa? Tentukan pilihan anda mulai dari sekarang... Mwahahhahaahaha!/digampar/**

**Terimakasih banyak kepada fachan desu, **Kurosaki Yukia,** KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, **Fuu Ryuu -Shouta,** Ayuni Yukinojo, **mizuki arisawa, **Demon D. Dino, **Blukang Blarak, **Yuzuru Nao, **Nozomi Rizuki 1414, **Shinly chan, **Sakurada Ai, **Flow Love, **

**Maaf balesnya lama banget, my dad gamau maketin modem TT^TT jadi harus ke warnet dulu... hiks.**


	5. V-Vivid Voidness of Light and Shadow

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Magi!AU, Abal, non-beta-ed, Ga-je, dan lain-lain. _So, don't like, don't read, 'kay?_**

**_Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya, namun milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan Production I.G_**

* * *

Semakin bersinar suatu cahaya, semakin pekat bayangannya. Cahaya dan bayangan; cahaya dan kegelapan adalah satu, mereka dua elemen yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Cahaya akan menarik afeksi dari berbagai makhluk, karena semua makhluk selalu mencari-cari cahaya dan berlindung di dalamnya. Sebaliknya, mereka akan selalu menghindari kegelapan; karena niscaya sungguh dingin nan pedih bila harus tinggal di dalamnya.

.

.

_He is indeed one hell of darkness, yet he is also the light itself._

_As much as he is the glooming shadow, he is as bright as the gleaming light._

_Complementing each other._

.

.

Di sebuah bukit yang tinggi, berdiri seorang pemuda berkulit kecoklatan dengan pakaian yang sedikit unik. Matanya berkilat tajam melihat sebuah diorama kehidupan sehari-hari yang bermain di bawah kakinya. Berkacak pinggang, memandang rendah desa kecil yang ada di kaki bukit tersebut. Pemuda itu memasang seringaian yang lebar dan mulai mengangkat pedang berornamen bintang segi-delapan. Ia akan menghancurkan desa itu dalam sekali tebas.

"_The Spirit of Terror and Meditation, thou who gives power to kings, bring forth the great hellfire that judge the Earth!_"

"_**Astor Inqerad!**_"

Api putih pun berbondong-bondong keluar dari sebuah lingkaran sihir yang tercipta di atas sang pemuda. Bukan sekedar api, namun sebuah api besar yang tak akan padam kecuali sang pemiliknya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

Dan api itu membumi hanguskan desa kecil itu beserta seisinya.

Sebuah senyuman puas.

Seseorang yang berdiri di belakang pemuda itu, seorang pria bermata sipit dan berkacamata, terkekeh pelan.

"Sepertinya pengetesan kekuatan _Astaroth _sudah selesai—

.

.

.

Daiki-_dono_..."

* * *

**.**

**Family Conflict: The Imperial Palace of Teikou**

**.**

**By Sarashiina**

**.**

**V- Vivid Voidness of Light and Shadow**

**.**

* * *

Tiga Penyihir Agung, _Magi_, merupakan tiga penyihir terhebat yang memiliki kekuatan besar karena dapat menggunakan magoi dari dalam dan luar tubuh mereka serta dicintai oleh para rukh. Dalam beberapa generasi, para magi ini akan terus dilahirkan kembali dan menjalankan tugasnya. Sebuah siklus yang sama. Ketiga Penyihir Agung tersebut semakin lama semakin jenuh. Jenuh menghadapi umatnya.

Suatu ketika siklus itu rusak. Ketiga magi itu sudah tidak dilahirkan kembali setelah menepati ajalnya. Sebagai gantinya, magi yang baru menggantikan. Roh yang lain menjadi magi yang baru.

Sesuatu yang seharusnya tak terjadi. Anomali yang mengubah sistem dunia.

Tiga Magi baru itu adalah Momoi Satsuki, Aida Riko, dan Alexandra Garcia. Momoi dan Aida baru menjadi magi di generasi ini, sedangkan Alex sudah menjadi magi lebih lama dari mereka.

Alex atau Alexandra Garcia, seorang magi bebas yang biasanya mengembara dari tempat satu ke tempat lain. Ia tak memiliki tempat tinggal yang tetap. Sikapnya sangat berantakan untuk seorang wanita, dan seenaknya untuk seorang manusia. Akashi Tatsuya adalah teman dekatnya. Saat masih kecil, Tatsuya sering bermain bersama Alex dan belajar beberapa teknik bertarung darinya. Magi bertubuh aduhai itu adalah gurunya—ehem, _mantan _gurunya (karena Tatsuya sudah tak pernah bertemu dengan Alex lagi semenjak wanita itu kembali berpetualang).

Dulu, Alex bertemu dengan Tatsuya ketika pemuda itu masih berumur 5 tahun, hanya beberapa bulan sebelum adik kandungnya, Tetsuya, lahir. Wanita itu lah yang membantu Kaguya, Permaisuri saat itu, untuk memasang penghalang pada tubuh Tetsuya. Magi itulah yang mensintesiskan alat sihir yang selalu di tanamkan ke kedua lengan bawah Tetsuya—setidaknya sampai Ryouta melepasnya. Artinya Magi itu ikut berperan dalam masalah yang kini dihadapi oleh seluruh anggota kekaisaran.

Dan kini, Tetsuya yang memang sengaja dibuat tertidur mulai menimbulkan tanda-tanda kebangkitannya. Di dalam jeruji besi, terbaring seorang pemuda manis di sebuah kasur yang tak terlalu mewah—_yang mereka bawa karena tahu bahwa Tesuya tak akan sadar dalam waktu singkat_. Pemuda itu hanya memejamkan mata, seluruh syaraf motoriknya dimatikan oleh sihir. Akan tetapi, ada sebuah pergolakan tak kasat mata dalam dirinya yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh para penyihir—_Ogiwara Shigehiro dan Akashi Kaguya_. Rukh-rukh di sekitar Tetsuya tampak gelisah dimata mereka.

Kedua tangan para penyihir itu membentuk sebuah simbol aneh dengan kedua tangannya dan menggumamkan suatu mantra beruntun yang Seijuurou tak mengerti, menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir pada masing-masing tempat mereka berpijak yang terhubung dengan lingkaran sihir yang ada di bawah tempat tidur tempat Tetsuya berbaring.

Ia tidur seperti orang mati. Pucat dan tak bernafas. Kenyataan bahwa Tetsuya tak memiliki detak jantung terkadang membuat beberapa orang bertanya-tanya apakah pemuda mungil itu benar-benar manusia.

Bau pengap dari ruang bawah tanah seakan-akan menjadi hal biasa bagi Seijuurou yang selalu berkunjung setiap ia memiliki waktu luang. Dan semakin lama Tetsuya didiamkan, semakin banyak pula perubahan yang pemuda manis itu alami dalam tidurnya. Entah apa, ia tak bisa menyebutnya dengan pasti. Tangan kanannya menyentuh salah satu silinder berkarat di depannya dengan tatapan miris. Ia tak tega.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika Tetsuya tak kunjung sadar?" Seijuurou mendesis. Kaguya dan Shigehiro yang ada di sampingnya tak menjawab, bahkan meliriknya pun tidak. Hanya memfokuskan diri untuk memperkuat penghalang yang mereka pasang di sekitar Tetsuya. Gejolak di sekitar Tetsuya membuat _kekkai _di sekitarnya melemah.

Salah satu pertanda kekuatan Tetsuya akan bangkit.

Seijuurou menggeritkan giginya, dia merasa diabaikan, "Apa dia akan bangkit dan menghancurkan semuanya?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Entahlah, kita tak bisa memastikan itu, Seijuurou-_sama_."

Hening. Mereka masih sibuk dengan pergolakan tak terlihat yang mereka lakukan dengan Tetsuya yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Kaguya mengirimkan sebuah isyarat pada Shigehiro untuk menjelaskan. Pemuda bersurai ke-oranyean itu mengangguk pelan. Ia menarik diri dari lingkaran sihir dan akhirnya memutar badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Seijuurou. Maniknya menatapnya lurus. Tak gentar.

"Yang mulia, dalam keadaan seperti ini tak mungkin untuk membiarkan Tetsuya-_sama _untuk bangun dari tidurnya." jelasnya, "Satu-satunya orang yang mampu menyelamatkannya sekarang adalah seorang magi bernama Alexandra Garcia."

Mendengar penjelasan Shigehiro, Seijuurou menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia memandang penyihir muda itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah Kaguya-_no-kimi _sudah memintaku untuk memberikannya ciuman saat ia bangun? Sebagai _Re_—"

"Seijuurou-_sama_." Shigehiro memotong, "Maaf atas kelancangan saya, namun kondisi saat ini berbeda. Jujur saja Kaguya-_sama _dan saya tidak menyangka bahwa Tetsuya-_sama _akan menjadi seperti ini. Andai kata kita menggunakan rencana awal, itu hanya akan membahayakan nyawa Anda."

Sang Pangeran Mahkota mendecih. Lelaki itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kesal karena kalimatnya disela oleh orang yang statusnya lebih rendah daripada dirinya, "_Ho_. Lalu mana dia?" Tanyanya muak.

"Alexandra Garcia, menurut pesan yang diberikan oleh Tatsuya-_sama_, wanita itu sedang berada di terirori Kerajaan Fukuda Sougo, tepatnya di Desa Giyuu."

Seijuurou memicingkan matanya ketika mendengar nama Kerajaan Fukuda Sougo disebut. Negara kecil yang baru berdiri. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat lelaki itu mual. Pria yang Seijuurou benci adalah pemimpin dari kerajaan itu—dengan kata lain ia membenci Raja dari Kerajaan Fukuda Sougo. Haizaki Shougo, namanya, yang sebelumnya sempat menyandang nama marga _'Akashi' _dan telah berganti karena sebuah konflik, membuat Seijuurou terpaksa mendepaknya dari jejeran Pangeran Kekaisaran Teikou.

Tapi sungguh, Seijuurou tidak mengusir Shougo karena rasa bencinya. Malah, Seijuurou melakukan hal itu demi Shougo sendiri, dan rasa benci itu muncul setelah _after-effect _dari pengusiran pemuda bersurai kelabu tersebut.

Kejadian itu terjadi sekitar 5 bulan sebelum Ryouta diangkat secara resmi menjadi salah satu Pangeran Kekaisaran Teikou.

Manik Seijuurou terhenti di suatu tempat, menatapnya jauh tak menentu. Ia tengah berfikir. "Hmm. Bagaimana Tatsuya tahu? Bukankah ada perjanjian antara Kekaisaran ini dan Fukuda Shougo untuk tidak saling mengusik satu-sama lain? _Untuk tidak melewati perbatasan negara satu-sama lain_...?" tanya Seijuurou menyelidik. Ada yang tidak beres.

Ogiwara Shigehiro meremas tangannya erat-erat. "Itu..." Ia memalingkan pandangannya, "Sebenarnya Tatsuya-_sama _tengah bersama dengan Alexandra Garcia saat ini." Kacau. Shigehiro terlanjur mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Mata Seijuurou membulat. _Apa ini? Tatsuya tak seharusnya berada di sana._ "Kenapa dia sekarang berada disana? Jadi, dia berhari-hari tak terlihat karena dia pergi ke Fukuda Sougo?" Suaranya terdengar padat dan tertahan. Tegas. Ia masih bisa mengatur emosinya. Sayangnya, ia pasti akan memberi Tatsuya tugas lain sebagai akibat dari tindakan seenak sendiri miliknya. Meski, Seijuurou yakin pasti Tatsuya juga mengerti bagaimana keadaan adik bungsu mereka.

"Apa dia mencari Alex untuk Tetsuya?"

"Apakah ada alasan lain, Seijuurou-_sama_?" Air muka Shigehiro tak berubah, "Akan tetapi saya khawatir, sepertinya mereka tengah ditimpa kesulitan. Saya tadi belum menerima kabar dari Alexandra Garcia. Kami sudah bertukar rukh untuk menyampaikan pesan semenjak Tatsuya-_sama _menemukan keberadaannya."

Seijuurou hanya diam. Tidak merespon. Bukan karena dia enggan menanggapi penyihir yang ia anggap masuk secara _illegal_, namun karena perubahan tekanan udara yang ia rasakan dari ujung-ujung syaraf perabanya. Pengelihatannya terfokuskan pada sosok Kaguya yang terlihat kelelahan, keringat dingin menuruni sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dan di mata Seijuurou, pergolakan kekuatan antara Kaguya dan Tetsuya yang seharusnya tak kasat mata karena penghalang kini sudah mulai terlihat. Dia memasang kuda-kuda sebagai tanda kewaspadaanya.

_Kekkai_—penghalang yang dipasang di sekitar Tetsuya mulai retak karena kekuatan _supernatural _Tetsuya yang berwarna biru muda memaksakan kehendaknya untuk meluap pergi. Dan nampaknya Kaguya sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.

_'Ugh!' _Kaguya semakin mengeratkan simbol yang ia buat dengan tangannya, perlawanan Tetsuya yang terlalu kuat membuat sedikit pusaran angin di sekitar mereka. Seijuurou hanya terpaku, begitu pula Shigehiro. Angin yang berhembus kencang tersebut membuat pakaian kerajaan mereka bertiga berkibar dengan liar. Tatanan rapi rambut biru muda Kaguya juga menjadi berantakan karenanya. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Luapan kekuatan Tetsuya semakin lama semakin banyak.

Manik merah Seijuurou terbelalak seketika saat melihat adik bungsunya menggerakkan sebuah jari. Hanya sedkit. Luka-luka yang ada di tangan adik bungsunya memang sudah—_hampir_—sembuh karena lamanya waktu yang ia habiskan di tempat ini, akan tetapi bercak hitam yang ada di kaki Tetsuya masih ada di sana. Tak berubah sama sekali.

"Ka-Kaguya-_sama_!" Shigehiro nampak panik, ia pun mendekat ke arah jeruji besi itu dengan susah payah melawan kekuatan supernatural Tetsuya. Ia ingin membantu memperkuat kekkainya.

Sang Selir hanya melirik tajam bawahannya. "Jangan! Aku tak mengizinkanmu membantuku, Shigehiro!" bentak wanita itu.

Seijuurou hanya bungkam. Sedari tadi, matanya hanya tertuju pada adik bungsunya. Ia melihat bibir mungil adiknya melakukan pergerakan kecil, seperti menggerakkan sesuatu. Pada tahap ini, Seijuurou _yakin _100% bahwa Tetsuya sudah sadar. Dan benar adanya, kelopak matanya sedikit terbuka, dan dalam posisi terbaring ia sedikit menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

—_**Veto**_—

Suara Tetsuya menggema di seluruh ruangan. Menetralisir dua jenis sihir berbeda yang saling bertumbukan. Membuatnya berhenti. Membuat Kaguya terlempar seketika saat Tetsuya membatalkan _kekkai _yang wanita itu pasang. Shigehiro hanya diam. Ia tahu bahwa melakukan pergerakan sia-sia dapat membuat nyawanya terancam, begitu pula dengan Seijuurou.

Karena saat ini, Tetsuya yang ada di hadapan mereka bukan benar-benar _Tetsuya_.

Dalam sebuah gerakan yang anggun, pemuda manis bernama Tetsuya itu duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, menghadap ke arah teman baiknya, kakak sulungnya, dan ibunya yang merintih kesakitan karena punggungnya menabrak tembok dengan keras sebagai reaksi dari pembatalan sihirnya.

Manik biru mudanya menyala di ruangan yang kembali redup karena semua sihir di ruangan itu di netralisir. Pemuda itu menatap Kaguya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau kah, yang memasang penghalang padaku?" tanya Tetsuya dengan nada yang sedikit angkuh. Tangan kanannya menunjuk kepada Kaguya.

Sebuah tawa yang hambar. Kaguya menatap anak bungsunya dengan tatapan mengejek, "_Hmm_. Lama tak jumpa. Aku tak menyangka aku akan melihatmu secepat ini. Dunia ini benar-benar akan _berakhir_." sindirnya. Ia berbicara seakan Tetsuya yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Tetsuya yang selama ini ia besarkan.

Atau, kurang lebih seperti itulah kesan yang terasa.

Tetsuya berdiri. Salah satu lengannya ia istirahatkan di pinggangnya. Kali ini dia yang memandang rendah Ibundanya. "Ya. Sejak awal itulah tujuanku datang ke dunia ini. Dunia tiruan ciptaan Solomon yang bahkan tidak ada satupun yang percaya pada _Illillah_. Beliau sendiri lah yang menyuruhku untuk memusnahkan dunia ini."

Shigehiro maju untuk membantu Kaguya berdiri dan menuntunnya untuk mendekat ke arah Tetsuya. "_Illillah _adalah sebuah materi yang berisi sekumpulan rukh. Menurut sejarah dunia ini, _Illillah _telah kehilangan seluruh rukh sucinya dan terpenuhi oleh rukh hitam yang akan memakan rukh suci dan menghancurkan segalanya." sanggahnya, "_Illillah _sudah tidak ada."

Tetsuya tertawa kecil. "Manusia-manusia bodoh. Apakah kau pikir _Illillah_, Sang Pencipta, adalah materi sesederhana itu? Apa yang kau sebut dengan _'Illillah' _itu sebenarnya hanyalah segumpal energi yang diciptakan-Nya sebagai sumber energi untuk dunia yang Ia ciptakan." ia menjelaskan.

"Apakah kalian tidak sadar bahwa selama ini Sang Pencipta tengah menguji kalian? Apa kalian tidak pernah berfikir mengapa Ia menciptakan materi—yang _sekarang penuh dengan rukh hitam_—itu sebagai sumber energi yang akan habis semakin manusia menggunakan sihir?"

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab. Kaguya dan Shigehiro membatu. Selama ini itulah yang telah diajarkan pada mereka. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu bahwa kemungkinan seperti itu benar adanya? Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu bahwa Tetsuya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya? Tidak, mereka tidak tahu.

Mereka tidak menjawab. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menyanggah argumen dari Tetsuya.

Dengan tenang, Seijuurou menyela, "Lalu, apa kau akan menghancurkan dunia seperti yang Tuhanmu perintahkan?" tanyanya, manik merahnya menusuk lurus ke sosok adik bungsunya yang berdiri di dalam jeruji besi.

Sang Pangeran Mahkota tak gentar. Entah apa yang merasukinya, namun ia sama sekali tak merasakan adanya ancaman yang terpancar dari tubuh ringkih adik bungsunya itu. Entah mengapa dia malah merasa lega.

Dan juga...

Rindu.

Tetsuya menoleh ke arah kakak sulungnya. "Tidak sekarang. Di dalam hati ini masih ada emosi negatif. Kekuatanku tak bisa bangkit sepenuhnya." Matanya penuh dengan kesedihan. Ia masih belum bisa membersihkan emosi negatif yang ada dalam dirinya. Rasa pedih itu masih ada, dan jiwanya masih belum bisa melepas semua kesedihannya, kebenciannya, penyesalannya. Pemuda itu menatap ke kedua tangannya. Lalu mengangkatnya, telapak tangannya menghadap tepat ke sosok Shigehiro dan Kaguya. Manik kedua penyihir itu terbelalak lebar ketika menyadari bahwa Tetsuya akan menyerang mereka. Karena dari awal mereka tahu bahwa kekuatan Tetsuya jauh melampaui kekuatan mereka.

Sebuah nafas tertahan.

Entah mengapa mantra yang Tetsuya gunakan berbeda dengan mantra yang seharusnya digunakan oleh penyihir lain pada umumnya. Seperti, Tetsuya tidak terikat oleh dunia ini beserta aturannya.

Makhluk asing dari dunia lain. Mungkin seperti itu.

.

.

"_**[Veritas lustitia libertas...**_

—_Truth, Justice, Liberty_—

_**.**_

_**Veritas liberabit vos...**_

—_The truth shall set you free_—

_**.**_

_**Veritas omnia vincit.**_

—_The truth conquers all_—

_**.**_

_**Vade retro!]**_"

.

.

"_Nghh!_"

Matanya terlihat hampa. Kosong, tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasa. Seijuurou tetap diam. Seolah-olah tak terganggu oleh benang berwarna biru muda yang keluar dari telapak tangan Tetsuya, melilit kepada dua sosok penyihir yang ada di dekatnya. Menyebabkan sengatan listrik pada siapa saja yang menyentuh benang biru muda itu. Menyengat tubuh Kaguya dan Shigehiro yang sekuat tenaga menahan sakit, yang lama-kelamaan membuat kesadarannya pudar. Degup jantung mereka semakin cepat karena sentuhan listrik. Kejutan yang (hampir) mematikan.

Manik merah cerahnya tak dapat berpaling dari sosok adik bungsunya yang berdiri di dalam jeruji besi. Hanya melihatnya, tak bergeming. Diam. Seperti orang tolol.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, melirik kakaknya singkat. Seakan-akan mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran kakaknya. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan membunuh mereka. Hanya mengambil kemampuan sihir mereka saja." ujarnya santai.

'Mengambil kemampuan'_...? Berarti mereka tak bisa melakukan sihir lagi?_

"Oh ya—

.

.

.

.

Tolong rahasiakan kejadian ini saat Tetsuya yang asli sadar kembali, Seijuurou_._" Ujar Tetsuya. Sebuah seringaian tipis terlukis di bibir cantiknya. Menatap manik Seijuurou penuh arti.

Seijuurou mendengus, "Hmm, oke... Aktingmu sempurna seperti biasa. Kau terlihat seperti Tetsuya tadi."

_'Aku bahkan sempat mengira kau benar-benar Tetsuya...'_

Sang Pangeran mahkota mengiyakan. Ia melangkah menuju arah Kaguya yang tengah tak sadarkan diri, lalu berhenti sejenak. Menatap rendah ibu tirinya dan sama sekali tak sudi melirik Shigehiro. Pemuda bersurai merah itu pun berjongkok dan meraih kunci jeruji besi yang ada di sana.

"Shinjuurou, sampai kapan kau akan menetap di tubuh Tetsuya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Seijuurou bertanya. Memecah keheningan ruangan bawah tanah itu. Tetsuya masih berada di dalam sel tahanan. Menatap kakak sulungnya dengan seksama.

"Hmm... Sampai aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Kenapa? Kau ingin aku kembali padamu?" Tetsuya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah bodoh Seijuurou.

Seijuurou pun membalikkan badannya agar dapat melihat Tetsuya dengan baik. Ia mengangkat kunci sel ke depan dadanya, "Tidak. Hanya saja aku tak tahan melihat kekuatan Tetsuya dimanfaatkan oleh setan macam kau." balas Seijuurou retoris.

Tetsuya tersenyum. "_Setan _katamu. Kau benar-benar melepas semua topengmu ketika bersamaku..."

"Beruntunglah kau adalah bagian dari diriku, Seijuurou. Kalau tidak kau pasti sudah berbaring di peti mati karena sudah mengataiku."

Tatapan Seijuurou menajam.

_'Bukannya seharusnya kaulah yang bagian dari diriku, Shinjuurou...'_

* * *

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

* * *

Jejaran pilar menjulang di sepanjang jalan di istana. Di samping kiri dan kanan dapat terlihat taman hijau yang penuh dengan tanaman hijau dan bunga-bunga yang beragam. Tak berbeda jauh dengan istama Teikou, namun memiliki kesan eropa yang lumayan kental dengan bercampur gaya oriental, meski hanya sedikit. Tak banyak prajurit yang berpatroli. Kebanyakan dari mereka menghabiskan waktunya bersenang-senang di _salon_, bercengkrama dengan para gadis ataupun mengadakan permainan bodoh untuk sesama prajurit. Baik yang berpangkat tinggi ataupun tidak. Negara yang menganut kefahaman _liberalism_, Fukuda Sougo.

Negara ini dulunya, atau setidaknya kurang dari setahun yang lalu, sempat mengalami krisis yang nyaris membahayakan eksistensi mereka. Dan diselamakan okeh seorang pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Haizaki Shougo. Seorang pengelana, atau yang lebih tepatnya di sebut sebagai _'Orang yang Diasingkan'_, dari sebuah Kekaisaran Terbesar, Kekaisaran Teikou.

Pemuda bersurai kelabu dengan _piercing _di kedua daun telinganya, berperilaku seperti preman, dan memiliki mulut yang kotor. Meski begitu, para petinggi yang lain tahu bahwa mereka masih membutuhkan Haizaki. Otaknya, kekuatannya, reputasinya, dan eksistensinya. Bagaimanapun yang lainnya, bawahannya, sangat tidak menyukai Haizaki, mereka tahu bahwa tanpa Haizaki, Fukuda Sougo tidak akan bisa berdiri.

Haizaki Shougo adalah penyelamat mereka. Bagaimanapun dirinya.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan. Jangan pernah bicara padaku saat aku bercumbu bodoh!"

Di salah satu kamar pribadinya, terdengar suara pukulan yang sangat keras. Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan kesan warna merah darah dan penerangan yang redup. Itu adalah kamar Haizaki untuk memuaskan nafsu birahinya dengan wanita-wanita yang ia panggil setiap hari.

Seorang pengawal jatuh tersungkur karena pukulan Haizaki. Wanita yang tadi bercumbu dengannya sudah ia usir. Suara pengawalnya telah membuyarkan semuanya. Haizaki benar-benar marah karena peraturannya tidak ditepati. Dari ranjangnya, ia berjalan mendekati pengawalnya yang masih merintih kesakitan. _Topless_.

**Duagh!**

Kakinya menginjak kepala pengawalnya.

"Ma-maafkan hamba, Baginda." pengawal itu memohon, "Ta-ta-tapi hamba me-mendengar kabar dari Hideki-_sama_, bahwa Pangeran dari Kekaisaran Teikou kini tengah bersinggah di Desa Giyuu..." Ujarnya lirih. Kaki kiri Haizaki masih berada di atas kepalanya. Ia tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia tahu apa yang akan Rajanya lakukan bila ia melawannya. Pernah sekali seorang pengawal tak senang dengan perlakuan Haizaki terhadapnya, dan dia pun mengajukan protes.

Keesokan harinya, Haizaki langsung menjatuhi pengawal itu sebuah hukuman mati karena berani melawannya.

_'Kau berani menghadapiku, berarti kau berani menghadapi kematian.'_

Itulah yang dulu ia katakan.

Haizaki menghentikan serangannya dan menyingkirkan kaki kirinya dari atas kepala bawahannya. Mimik wajahnya berubah. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan keluarga lamanya. Hah. 'Masa lalu' dan _'Masalah _lalu' itu hanya berbeda pada silabil '-_lah' _saja.

Dan perbedaan Akashi Seijuurou dengan Haizaki Shougo hanya masalah '-_wah' _nya saja. Konyol. Sungguh ironis.

_Ini bisa jadi menarik~_

Haizaki bersenandung senang. Ia menjilat ibu jarinya, menyeringai. "_He~_ Pangeran yang mana~?"

Sang pengawal hening seketika. Pria malang itu masih saja menunduk. Ia sebenarnya ragu untuk melaporkan hal ini kepada Haizaki, karena pria seperti dirinya dapat menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

"_A-ano_... Dia adalah... Akashi Tatsuya-_sama_..."

Haizaki menekan bibirnya. "Tatsuya... Hah. Pangeran tak berguna. Kukira yang datang Seijuurou kek, atau Daiki atau siapalah..." ia merasa kurang puas. Tatsuya bukanlah pangeran yang lemah, namun bukan juga pangeran yang kuat. Haizaki pernah sekali bertemu dengan pria itu. Lembek. Itulah kata pertama yang mencuat di pikirannya.

Kemudian sebuah suara familiar masuk ke dalam sensor pendengaran milik sang Raja.

.

_"Heeh... Kau pasti sedang merasa bosan ya, sampai-sampai menyebut namaku?"_

.

Sang pengawal merinding ketakutan. Pria malang itu langsung melayangkan kakinya untuk pergi dari ruangan itu secepatnya. Ia bisa terbunuh bila terus berada di sana.

Manik abu-abu Haizaki mendelik ketika mendengar suara itu. Ya... ia tahu betul suara ini. Bibirnya membentuk kurva yang tak sempurna, adrenalin langsung merambat ke sekujur tubuhnya ketika ia membalik badan dan menemukan seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di balkonnya dengan membawa sebuah pedang. Pemuda itu memasang seringaian yang lebar. Kawan lama. Saudara lama. Seseorang yang berasal dari masalah lalu.

"Yo."

Haizaki berkacak pinggang sambil membuang muka. "Halo, Daiki. Lama tak jumpa," ia melirik ke sosok Pangeran berkulit gelap, "Bagaimana kabar Tetsuya? Baik?"

Kerutan tak senang terbentuk di sekitar alis Daiki. "Apa pedulimu..."

_"Iya da naa_, begitu-begitu Tetsuya adalah teman terdekatku di Teikou~"

Daiki mendengus. "Jangan mengigau kau." Ia menyarungkan pedangnya kembali.

"Hmm, begitukah caramu berbicara pada Raja? Teikou tak mendidikmu sopan santun ya? Oh, iya aku lupa... Mereka kan hanya membesarkanmu sebagai senjata pembu-"

**Duagh! **

Satu tonjokan mendarat di pipi Haizaki dengan kecepatan yang tak terbayangkan. Tiba-tiba saja, Daiki sudah berada di dalam. Memandang rendah pada sang pria kelabu yang tersungkur di bawah kaki Daiki.

"Tutup mulut berisikmu itu."

Darah mengucur sedikit dari sudut bibir Haizaki. Salah satu tangan bebasnya mengusap darah tersebut, manik kelabunya tak menghindar sedetikpun dari manik biru tua Daiki yang terus menusuknya.

"Hahahahaha-! Menakutkan sekali~ _De_, apa pendapatmu tentang anak baru itu? Siapa namanya... ermm... Kise Ryouta?" Ujar Haizaki untuk memancing Daiki.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang Ryouta-" Sebuah pukulan lagi.

**Grep.**

Haizaki mengangkat tubuhnya sambil mencengkram erat tangan Daiki yang tadi siap mendaratkan tinjunya tepat di wajah sang pria bersurai kelabu. Marah. Entah mengapa Daiki merasa sebal ketika mulut kotor Haizaki menyebut nama Ryouta dengan seenaknya. Ia kesal. Ia tak suka. Rasa-rasanya kepalanya mau pecah. Mulai dari masalah Tetsuya yang belum sadarkan diri, dan Ryouta yang berada di ambang pengasingan karena dengan cerobohnya nyaris membuat Tetsuya kehilangan nyawa.

Rasa-rasanya sampai ia tak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang akan terjadi di dunia ini.

"Oi-oi. Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh. Tentu saja aku tahu Ryouta. Dia 'kan memang ada untuk menggantikan posisiku."

Daiki menggeram sebal. "_Che_."

Haizaki menjilat bibir bawahnya dan melepas Daiki. Langkah kakinya berjalan menuju meja terdekat dimana ia menaruh _wine _merah di sebuah cawan. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke masa lalu. Saat-saat ketika Tetsuya dengan polosnya menyuruh Haizaki untuk tetap tinggal di Istana. Dengan polosnya memohon dengan kedua mata bulatnya, membuat Haizaki tak tahan. Membuatnya merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri karena tak diinginkan ileh keluarganya sendiri.

Ahh... Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali tetap tinggal. Namun entah kenapa, bukannya kalimat perpisahan yang ia kemukakan ke adik bungsunya, malah jejeran runtukan bodoh dan sebuah kalimat peringatan.

_'Kau pikir aku ini orang baik? Hahaha! Dasar bodoh. Di dunia ini ada manusia yang benar-benar jahat seperti aku, dan ada juga manusia yang benar-benar menakutkan,' _dalam batinnya ia menyebut nama Seijuurou, _'Kau harus berhati-hati, Tetsuya...'_

Masa lalu dan Masalah lalu.

Pria bersurai kelabu itu meraih cawan tersebut dan meminum cairan di dalamnya dalam sekali tegukan. Matanya menerawang jauh. "Mau apa kau kemari? Di perjanjian tertera jelas bahwa tak boleh seorang pun dari Teikou menginjakkan kakinya di wilayah Fukuda Shogo. Kau buta? Atau tuli? Tak pernah dengar dari kakak sialanmu itu?"

Haizaki sedang serius. Maniknya tak beranjak dari pinggiran cawan yang berbentuk bulat sempurna dengan ukiran-ukiran cantik di bagian badannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat leher cawan itu. Menahan rasa sakit hati. Dan Daiki tahu itu. Mungkin Pria kelabu itu sedikit terpukul tentang pengusiran dirinya dari Teikou.

_Ups_. Bukan diusir. Tapi, terpaksa pergi dari Kerajaan karena diminta pergi oleh Seijuurou.

Itu sama saja.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Haizaki menghantamkan cawan _wine _miliknya dengan keras ke atas meja seketika sebuah kalimat absurd meluncur keluar dari mulut Daiki.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Tadi kau mencoba untuk melukaiku, terus sekarang minta bantuanku? HAHAHAHAHA! Nggak banget deh!"

"Aku serius, Haizaki."

Haizaki mendadak terdiam sembari memandangi Daiki dengan mata berkabut. Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa harus ketika Haizaki sudah mencoba untuk melupakan masa lalu dan masalah lalunya yang terukir dalam di sebuah Kekaisaran bernama Teikou? Kenapa harus ia yang terpilih untuk lagi-lagi menahan beban yang selama ini menyakitinya?

_Kenapa... harus aku?_

Rasanya pria itu ingin menangis saja.

* * *

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

* * *

Satu hal yang Shintarou benci dari Seijuurou. Kelicikannya. Hmm, mungkin '_licik_' bukan kata yang tepat, jika kau mendiskripsikan sang Putra Mahkota, mungkin pria berumur 23 tahun itu lebih mengarah ke _'cerdik'_. Ia dapat menempatkan dirinya di situasi dan posisi yang tepat. Ia juga menguasai berbagai macam _skill_, sebagian karena perintah sang Kaisar pada Seijuurou untuk unggul di segala bidang. Maka dari itu, masa kecilnya dapat dibilang bukanlah masa kecil yang ideal, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, saat ini, ia sudah sedikit demi sedikit menuai apa yang ia tanam. Apa yang Souichiirou buat untuk Seijuurou tanam.

Dari dulu, Shintarou tak pernah bisa melampaui Seijuurou yang sejak kecil sudah dipilih oleh sang Kaisar. Meski umur mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun, Seijuurou sudah memiliki pengalaman-pengalaman yang tak akan pernah terkejar oleh adik-adiknya, bahkan Atsushi yang hanya memiliki perbedaan umur beberapa bulan.

Dan jujur saja, Shintarou tak senang akan kenyataan itu.

Ia percaya bahwa bila ia melakukan segala sesuatu dengan sekuat tenaga, Tuhan akan memberinya anugerah yang setimbang dengan apa yang ia kerjakan. Tapi, mengapa ia, yang selama ini berusaha lebih keras dari siapapun termasuk Seijuurou, tak bisa melampaui tembok penghalang itu? Ia bahkan baru-baru ini mencoba untuk membawa benda-benda yang disebut sebagai _lucky-item_ untuk meningkatkan tingkat keberuntungannya. Ia memang menjadi lebih beruntung, namun tak seberuntung Seijuurou yang mendapatkan segalanya.

Tampang, kecerdasan, tahta, harta, dan seseorang untuk dicinta. Ia mendapatkan segalanya. Sedangkan Shintarou... bahkan orang yang ia cintai tak mampu untuk hanya sekedar melirik perasaannya.

Bahkan Seijuurou, yang notabene belum mendapatkan jawaban atas perasaannya, sudah diberi izin untuk memilikinya. Memiliki Akashi Tetsuya.

Nasib sungguh tak adil. Shintarou benci itu.

"Haruskah... aku mengakhirinya?" gumam Sintarou dalam hati saat menggenggam sebuah kain putih yang membungkus _vial _kecil yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di Desa Giyuu.

Akashi Tatsuya menggenggam erat tangan kanan seorang pemuda bersurai _baby-blue_ yang lumayan panjang yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang sederhana dengan kasur yang keras dan bantal yang agak tipis. Raut kekhawatiran tercermin jelas dari tatapan matanya terhadap sang pemuda tanpa nama. Ibu jarinya mengelus pelan punggung tangan putih pemuda itu dengan sayang. Ia tak ingin meninggalkannya disini, tapi ia harus. Ia tak boleh berlama-lama di teritori Fukuda Shogo karena perjanjian itu.

Bisa-bisa Seijuurou naik pitam ketika tahu hal ini.

Tatsuya menekan bibirnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia terlalu kagok. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tak yakin apakah semua yang ia lakukan ini benar. "Semua sudah berjalan dengan lancar. Pentransferan roh Tetsuya juga sukses berkat bantuanmu, Alex..."

"Ah, itu. Jangan dipikirkan. Ini semua berkat Shinjuurou," wanita berambut pirang itu melirik ke arah Tatsuya, "Aku yang akan menjaganya. Kau tenang saja dan jangan sampai Seijuurou tahu ini."

"Hn, bukan masalah. Terimakasih banyak."

"Hahahaha! Sudah kubilang berterimakasihlah pada Shinjuurou!" Alex menepuk bahu Tatsuya, "_Maa ii_, pokoknya kamu harus terus mengawasi Si Pangeran Mahkota itu. Dan jika semua berjalan lancar, kau bisa lari dari Teikou dan hidup bersama dengan Tetsuya selamanya..."

"_Uhn_. Aku mengerti. Ini akan menjadi akhir dari segalanya."

_._

_._

_I'll vanquish all of his darkness until there are only lights left behind._

_I'll erase all of his sorrow and burden then make him smile._

_I'll make him live in a world where conflict doesn't exist._

_I'll... reset his life all over again... until every worry in his heart vanish..._

_... and let him live happily ever after in eternal voidness where he could no longer feel any pain and sadness._

* * *

**-TBC-**

**A/N : Wah-wah, **_**ohisashiburii mina-san!**_** :* Fict ini ternyata udah banyak debu nya ya... wkwkwkwkwk... Tolong maklumi Shiina yang berusaha keras menyeimbangkan kebutuhan anime dan FF serta pr dari K-13 yang bahkan Shiina belum kebiasaan -"a**

**Chapter lima yg sebenernya keapus dan ini sebenernya buat chapter 6 -"a **

**Jadi, dari pada bingung re-make akhirnya time-line untuk chapter lima terpaksa kosong -"**

**Untuk chapter ini sampai disini dulu~ Wkwkwkwk... aku bikin Haizaki-sama memiliki hati nurani~ nyaaa habisnya Haizaki-chan itu unyuuu... dia itu kayaknya tsundere akut loo bahkan lebih liar dari Midorin dan Hanamiya-chama~~ **_**Chooo watashi no taipu desuu**_**/digampar.**

**Makasih banget buat semua yang mau ikut serta dalam polling antara Fem! Kuro vs Male! Kuro. Maaf gabisa sebut satu-satu, kuota terbatas, waktu terbatas. **_**Hontou ni kansha shite imasu! **_

**Ini laporan fisika Shiina belum kelar -"a**

**Yak! Dan pemenangnya adalah...**

**Jeng-jeng-jeng! **

**.**

**.**

**Male!Kuro **_**desuu**_

**Dengan skor 7 lawan 14 /whoa.. di dobel XDD**

**.**

**Kali ini Shiina beneran janji bakalan udate tiap dua minggu sekali/ **_**kelamaan!**_** / yahh...setidaknya satu kali update satu story lah... nanti kalo fokus sama FamCon aja yang Transparent Love sama proyek Ijinkan Kakak Menginap kagak kelar-kelar -"a**

**Oya, Shiina denger dari Koufuri-chan kalo baru aja ada -**_**etwas**_**\- Fanwar ya dari akunnya Karui Kuran-san ;A; Author fav. Shiina tuuh... FF-nya yang judulnya "Drag" entar gimana?! ;A; Sama yang "Slave" ;A; Kuroko-chaaan... ;A;**

**Hiks. Kenapa Cracker-san-yang-nge-crack-akunnya-Karui-Kuran-san?! ;A;**

**Oke. Stop.**

**Ah... gara-gara lama kagak log in, author-note jadi kepanjangan =.=. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya yaa~ Bagi yang belum nge fav. atau follow, tolong klik tombol fav/follow ya ;')**

**Sama buat yang sudah UTS semoga nilainya bagus-bagus, dan yang sedang dan mau UTS ganbarimashou nee~~ Shiina besok UTS soalnya TT^TT Sejarah Indonesia samaFisika /hiks**

**Saa~ Review onegaishimasu...**


End file.
